True Love Always Finds a Way
by Yonk
Summary: Earth has been destroyed. Vegeta has become king of a new Vegetasei. His first action: banishing Goku and the entire Son family. A childhood friendship has been torn apart, only true love can mend it. Truten. ShotaYaoi. Complete!
1. Prologue

**True Love Always Finds a Way **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.   
  
This is my first romance fic so don't expect too much from it right away. But I'm good with Trunks and Goten, so I don't think it will be that bad. This story is loaded with lots of sappy, fluffy, and sad moments with a healthy helping of Truten yaoi and very graphic descriptions of such things. There is also some yaoi/shota between Chibi Trunks and Goten, because I seem to be good with that as well. With that, you have been more than amply warned, but don't let it scare you away! Read on, you never know what you might find...  
  
**Prologue: Wishing on the Same Bright Star**

The last remnants of the sunset faded and the first stars twinkled in the sky above New Vegeta-sei. The lights on the streets blinked to life, triggered by their attached photoreceptors and activity in the cities slowed. Amid the general bustle of the royal palace, a lone figure marched silently in a single direction. A pair of guards walked in the opposite direction, off to greet a returning raiding party. Another planet's inhabitants erased, another enlargement to the growing Saiya-jin Empire. Vegeta would be pleased. The guards suddenly stopped and bowed to the young prince marching past. He scarcely noticed their respectful gesture and honestly couldn't care less. A nearby light fell on his face, illuminating his lilac hair and shimmering cerulean eyes. His purple cape, replicated perfectly from traditional royal Saiya-jin garb, flowed about his familiar brown boots. He reached his room and shut the door before melting the lock with a small Ki blast. No interruptions this time. Seventeen-year-old Trunks walked to the open window and picked a bright star to make his wish on. One-hundred-thousand light years away, sixteen-year-old Goten picked out the same star from the other side of the galaxy and breathed a wish of his own.

Both of them wanted the same thing.

Both of them wanted to be together again.

Trunks choked back tears as he stripped out of his clothes and put on a Gi that he had made in secret. It strongly resembled the Gi he wore and fought in as a child and was designed just that way. It was his only reminder of his past, of happy times with Goten. Trunks thought about his arranged marriage to a Saiya-jin princess, but he wanted nothing of it. He was traveling light, the only thing he had besides his Gi was a half of a silver amulet on a chain around his neck. He knew exactly where the other half was: on the neck of his best friend. His one love. His companion for life that he hadn't seen in six long, painful years.

Goten.

His father would be furious if he knew what it meant. Or if he knew what his son was doing. The same two guards that had bowed to the teenage prince now lay dead, necks expertly broken. The door they were guarding slipped shut and a few seconds later a single Saiya-jin spacepod streaked to the darkness of space. Unnoticed.

The small, rocky planetoid so far away had lain unnoticed for a long time. The single colony thereon was lit by only a few lights in one building. Inside, a protective father that time forgot tried to comfort his one remaining son, but was unsuccessful. He walked off to start their dinner, leaving the boy at the window. Goten's hand moved down his ragged shirt to touch the half of a silver amulet on a chain around his neck. He knew exactly where the other half was: on the neck of his best friend. His one love. His companion for life that he hadn't seen in six long, painful years.

Trunks-kun.

The small spacepod kept its rapid heading, while inside the half Saiya-jin boy closed his eyes. It was going to be a long and dangerous journey with only his memories to comfort him. That and the knowledge that somewhere Goten might be thinking the same memories, which indeed he was.

Trunks and Goten. Friends, and so much more, forever. Their love had broken all boundaries, crossed all lines in years past. They were still children when circumstance and the cold hand of fate separated them. The power of their unending love was the only thing that could ever reverse that, and bring them together once again.


	2. First Impressions

I am sorry for the long time in between updates, but I was busy with other stories and uninspired to write more with this one. But I have found some inspiration and now I will write more of this story. I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 1: First Impressions **

The cool of the night air fell upon the countryside and peaceful sounds started to emanate from the foliage as night birds and nocturnal animals started to move about. The calm stillness was evident as the late summer sky revealed stars so clear they hardly twinkled at all. At the same time, the three visible planets-Venus by the western horizon, Jupiter high above, and Saturn close to it-shone brightly. There was no place that Goten ever wanted to be more, he knew no other paradise and his simple six-year-old mind couldn't contemplate a better life then the one he had. A call from his mother brought him back to the house from the wide expanse of grass out back, and he trudged in with more than a little bounce in his step. The boy took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen for dinner, a little later than usual, and took his seat next to his older brother who was already drooling from thinking of food. Less than a minute later, his father came up to the table and sat down, ready to eat as well. All three dug into the food as soon as Chi-Chi put it on the table and their Saiya-jin and half Saiya-jin stomachs seemed to never be filled. Goten looked up at his brother, wondering what he was thinking, wondering if he was staring at his father again. Gohan had once tried to explain to his little brother the way that Goku had died in his fight with Cell, but Goten didn't understand. After all, he was only a few months old when Goku had been allowed to return to life and he had never known a time without him. The food disappeared almost as soon as it was brought out and Goten levitated up to the sink to help his mother with the dishes, his tail waving back and forth rapidly. While he was doing this, he overheard a conversation; his brother and father were talking about something. He wasn't sure but it sounded like they were going to be going to a party of sorts next weekend at the house of some rich lady that his father once knew. They went on and Goten heard his own name followed by 'Saiya-jin' a short while later and then a few words later another name 'Vegetable-something', he thought, but he wasn't sure. He went on drying dishes, unaware of the impact this would have on his life due to the fact that those people he had never met had a son that was also half Saiya-jin and only a little older than he. Then he heard his own name again and then he distinctly heard Gohan ask what his name was, to which his father responded 'Trunks'. The name had an effect on Goten instantly, though he wasn't sure why, he thought it was a really funny name, but was nonetheless interested in whoever this Trunks person was. Shrugging his shoulders, he ignored the rest of their conversation and walked back up to his room to get ready for his bath, and then bed.

            Far off in a city named after some idiot who claimed to have been the true defeater of Cell, a large house sat bearing the name 'Capsule Corp.'. Inside, another family mixed with Saiya-jin blood was ready for dinner of their own, at least, the mother was. Vegeta was nowhere to be found, although the once Prince of the Saiya-jin was probably off training somewhere. Bulma sighed at the disfunctionality of her family and called outside for her son, who was musing at the quiet outside. Trunks sat down on the cool grass, the only grass for miles in the city proper, and gazed up at the stars. He had a favorite; a beautiful blue star that he thought strongly resembled his own eyes, but could never pronounce its name. His mother called it Betelgeuse but he could only say 'Beetlejuice' and his mother would laugh and say that was close enough for a seven-year-old. He sometimes hated living in the city, he wanted somewhere to sit and gaze at the stars without knowing he was just in a small backyard. He heard the call from his mother and waked inside, his purple hair bouncing about his head and he tracked some grass and dirt into the entry on his boots. The angry cleaning-robots quickly re-shined the floor and retreated back to their closets just as the boy sat down at the table. For once, his father actually showed up on time and even though he was rough on him, Trunks looked up to his father and was glad he was there to share dinner. His mother brought out the food and the two ate it all quickly, barely leaving any for Bulma and finishing fast. Trunks was busy eating his dessert when he overheard his mother and father talking about something. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like there was going to be a party here that weekend and they were inviting someone that his mother knew from a long time ago. He heard the word 'Saiya-jin' and then something like 'That dammed third class baka' followed closely by some choice curse words from his father. He went on eating his ice cream, unaware that the man and his wife that were coming over had a young son, half Saiya-jin just like him, and only a year younger. Then he heard his own name again and then he distinctly heard Vegeta ask what his name was, to which his mother responded 'Goten'. The name had an effect on Trunks instantly, though he wasn't sure why, he thought it was a really funny name, but was nonetheless interested in whoever this Goten person was. Shrugging his shoulders, he ignored the rest of their conversation, finished his ice cream, and then walked back up to his room to get ready for his own bath, and then bed.       

            That Saturday evening, the preparations were ready for the party at the Capsule Corp house, though the two full Saiya-jins had no desire whatsoever to see each other. Goten was almost jumping up and down in place as his mother tried to put his good clothes on him. He hated the clothes she had him wear; he preferred to wear his Gi at all times even though he looked quite cute in this little outfit. But he finally sat still long enough for his mother to finish adjusting the collar and he ran out to play with Gohan. Chi-Chi reminded him not to get dirty, but he hardly noticed. A few minutes later, they all left towards the city to meet these people for the first time and change Goten's life forever.

            Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., the house had been decked out in festive attire, decorations and such all over and expensive paintings and sculptures strategically placed for the best effect. Trunks refused to stop squirming as his mother tried vainly to straighten his pants and comb his hair at the same time. He thought the pants were too tight and the collar was a bit constricting and really would have liked to wear his fighting Gi or at least his normal clothes, but his mother wouldn't have it and insisted he looked adorable in this little outfit. He was told to help set up the stuff and went to place some more food on the table, still not believing these people could eat as much as he and his dad could. A little while later they were ready to meet these people for the first time and change Trunks' life forever. 

The doorbell rang, and Bulma walked over to open it, Trunks saw a tall man with wild spiky hair but left before he saw anyone else. The adults started chatting instantly and Goten dove onto the food and ate anything he could find, not wanting to wait for dinner. Trunks really didn't like social encounters and decided to get out of the way, walking up to his room to change. Goten was a bit shy at all the attention as everyone said he looked so much like his dad and that short guy with the really spiky hair kept giving him death glares. He talked with Gohan and his older brother suggested he make good use of the backyard pool and Goten decided that was a good idea since he loved to swim. Grabbing his swim shorts from his mother's bag, he went into a nearby bathroom to change. Trunks took off his clothes slowly, thinking about how mad his mom would _really_ be if he jumped out of the window into the pool again. Deciding against it, Trunks took out his...err...trunks and put them on, walking downstairs past a shut bathroom door toward the pool in the backyard. Goten finally finished figuring out which way to put on his swim wear and walked a bit nervously out into the backyard. He approached the side of the spacious pool with a smallish spa nearby and looked around, seeing no one at first but then in the dim light he suddenly spotted someone in the water swimming around. At first the hair gave him the distinct impression that it was a girl, but a closer look showed Goten that it was a boy about his age. On top of that he had a tail just like his own, and he decided this must be those nice people's son. Trunks was getting bored swimming around in circles when he sensed a presence and turned to see someone standing uncomfortably at the side of the pool. He had no idea what was up with the hair, sticking in all directions, but noticed the boy was about his age and also had a tail that looked a whole lot like the one he had. He decided that he must be the younger son of the people over right now and swam over closer. Goten stepped uncertainly into the cool water, holding onto the side carefully as the other boy swam up. At the exact same time they looked up as Trunks stood in the shallow water and their eyes met. Trunks thought he had the most interesting eyes, black and depthless but at the same time shining with life deep inside. Goten was simultaneously strongly enthralled with the other boy's eyes; he saw they matched the sky for both color and intrigue and were also shiny with a strength from within. They just looked at each other for a little while; both too shy to talk, and determined they must be part Saiya-jin like they were because of the tails and from the energy they felt from each other.

The seconds ticked by and neither boy could find something to say to the other as they just stood there. Finally Trunks took the initiative and spoke: "Hey, you mus' be Goten." Upon hearing his name, the younger boy smiled and said: "Yeah, and I bet you're Trunks-kun, ne?" Honestly, Trunks had no idea why the kid had attached that suffix at the end of his name, nobody really called him that even though one was supposed to, but he also smiled. "So, what's up?" Trunks asked. "Ah," Goten said, "nothing really." Trunks reached over the side and picked up a foam noodle, handing it to Goten and taking one for himself. Goten had seen these before, he had little fights with Gohan with them in the tub by his house, and knew what to do. Before he could react, he was whacked over the head by the purple haired boy and quickly swung back. Trunks was surprised at the speed of the spiky haired kid but knew he was stronger because he had been training with his father for a while now. After a time, they got bored with the game and sat down by the pool, dripping water onto the chairs and starting to talk a bit about nothing in particular. The connection was almost instantaneous; both of them had a lot in common being the only two kids their age with Saiya-jin blood, and they were a lot alike in many ways. There was also something else, something inside both of the young children that drew them close and they became friends fast. They dried themselves off and headed back toward the house for dinner as their parents called them and they walked in side by side. When the time came to sit down at the table, Trunks and Goten, after changing back into their clothes, automatically chose a seat next to each other. Everyone went after the food and the Saiya-jin all tried in vain to eat civilized while Trunks tried to get Goten to eat with his chopsticks instead of his fingers, with limited success. After dinner, the adults all went for a few drinks and the two boys paired off and went up to Trunks room. "Wow!" Goten said, beaming as they walked in. He looked around at all the stuff and then at the huge bed. "You get that whole thing jus' for you?" Trunks grinned, "Yep! It's all mine!" Goten walked over and sat down on the bed, marveling at how soft it felt to him and looked back at Trunks, who took off his shoes and jumped on the bed. "Com'on, you can get on if ya want, Goten," Trunks said. "Okay, thanks Trunks-kun!" Goten said, throwing off his own shoes and lying down on the bed.

Downstairs, Goku and Vegeta were naturally avoiding each other and were talking with their wives. "But Chi-Chi," Goku pleaded. "That guy's dangerous, I don't know if Goten should be friends with his son." His wife crossed her arms and said: "Well I don't care, he needs someone like that, and it will be good for him to know someone that can keep up with him." Seeing his argument was being shot down before it was made, Goku sighed and went to get some more of that strange tasting stuff that was clear like water but burned him inside. Close by, Vegeta was almost cursing at his wife, "Woman, I don't want my son having anything to do with Kakarotto's younger child!" Bulma wasn't shaken by his insistence and shot back: "Hey, look, there is nobody else his age that is like him, he can't just train with you all the time and he needs someone that he can't kill if he hits them too hard." Vegeta just 'humph'ed and stormed off thinking that there was no way he was going to let his son form a bond with the spawn of that third-class idiot.

Unaware of their parent's arguments, the two boys lay next to each other in Trunks extra-comfy bed and talked some more. Within a few more minutes, they started to feel sleep pull at their eyes and Goten yawned loudly. "Man, I'm tired," he said. "Yeah," Trunks said. "Me too." They both yawned in unison and Goten shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Trunks looked out the window in the opposite wall for a while thinking he should go to sleep because it was so late and then he abruptly noticed a soft snoring. He rolled over and looked at the small boy sleeping next to him and smiled, he looked a bit funny, he thought. Deciding that was his cue, he laid back against the pillow, just a little closer to Goten, and fell asleep. Deep in their own dreams, they moved around a bit and Goten clung gently to Trunks' arm, used to cuddling up to his older brother. Trunks thought he felt something, but really didn't wake up and instead snuggled closer to the unexpected warmth.           

Gohan looked around at the twenty or so doors in the hallway where Bulma-san said he would find Trunks' room, wondering which was the right one. "Uh, which door is Trunks' room?" he hollered down the stairs. "It's the one with the name-plate on the door that says 'Trunks', Gohan," came the voice from below. Gohan turned and saw the correct door right next to him, emblazoned with a tin plate saying 'Trunks' room'. He grinned Son-style, scratching the back of his head and knocked softly, but getting no answer. He extended his senses to feel out the boys' Ki and was surprised to feel them stable, a sign they were sleeping. Wondering what could ever get his little brother to sit still for a second much less sleep, he opened the door and steeped in, a bit shocked at what he saw. His younger brother was clinging to Vegeta's son and Trunks was cuddling right back; both smiling with their tails tightly coiled. _But they barely know each other,_ Gohan thought, wondering if he ever had a close friend like that. Deciding that it was just natural for young boys to bond that fast, he walked over to the bedside and stroked Goten's hair. "Hey kiddo, wake up, we gotta go home," he said softly. Goten woke slowly and shifted in place, opening his eyes and yawning again. "Okay niichan, let's go then," he said, wanting to go back to sleep again as soon as possible. Trunks woke up as well and the three went back downstairs. Vegeta looked over and scowled as he saw his only son still walking next to the boy, but looked away without saying anything. Just a short while later, the Son family were outside in front of the house, and ready to leave. Bulma and Chi-Chi said their goodbyes and made arrangements to have dinner again sometime soon, despite the friction between their husbands. Trunks stood back and watched as they left, looking at Goten and they waved to each other with a quick 'bye'.

Goten looked out the back window as they pulled away and strained to watch his new friend until he couldn't see him anymore. He was thinking about when would be the next time he might see him again, he seemed like a nice boy. Trunks was thinking about the same thing as his new friend disappeared in the distance and he wondered if he could go to his house sometime, he really wanted to see what his room was like. His mother ushered him back inside and he walked slowly up the stairs, thinking about the boy and how nice he seemed to be. He wasn't used to having a friend that was so much like he was, and he felt comfortable with him, he really wanted to spend more time with him. Both Trunks and Goten went to sleep thinking about the day and about each other, falling asleep eventually and already missing the comfort of each other's presence.

A bit of a long chapter, I know, but I had a lot to talk about and a lot to introduce. I hope I did okay, and I would appreciate it if you would review, thanks.


	3. Stirrings

Here's the next chapter, I hope to update this story as often as possible because I know how much you all love to read it! A small warning, the rating goes up a little bit in the end of this chapter, and when you get there you will find out why.

**Chapter 2: Stirrings**

The light unfairly shone onto the land at the horrible time of 6:00 AM, waking up everyone without curtains in their windows. Trunks stirred in his bed as his room was filled with the glow of the morning, shining through the heavy black sheets he had hanging in front of his windows to try to keep the sun away. When he had gone to bed he had four pillows to choose from to put his head on, but his usual tossing and turning had thrown two of them off the side. One of the remaining ones was under his head, but the fourth and largest pillow was safely tucked in Trunks' arms as he slept on. He had probably rolled over in his sleep and latched onto it sometime in the middle of the night, something that happened almost every night. It all started when he had spent the night at Goten's house and, since there was only enough room in the bed if they slept close, they had ended up cuddling all night long. That was the best sleep the older boy had had in many years and by far the best since that night. He got used to having his friend's warmth while he slept and three months later he still found it difficult to sleep without clinging onto something soft. He woke up and turned over, still holding onto the pillow and yawned; he wanted something to eat. Tossing the pillow to the side, he got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

             The same sun shone at the same time into Goten's room and he turned over searching for something to grab hold of. Since that same night, the younger boy had also always wanted to sleep with someone, but Goten was luckier, he had Gohan to sleep close to. Today, however, his older brother had gotten out of bed early to train outside and Goten woke up immediately. His eyes opened and he looked around the bed searching for his niichan-pillow and, failing to find him, got out of bed. He really wished that he had Trunks to sleep with, for some strange reason it felt better to sleep with him instead of with Gohan, even if they both just were just like pillows to him. After a long yawning session and some stretching, he walked out to find something to eat. He ran into Gohan in the kitchen and started whining immediately. "Niichan! Why'd you leave me alone in the bed? Huh, why did'ja do it, I was lonely!" The older Son was taken aback by this, but wasn't too surprised that Goten was complaining, after all, it had only been three months since that Trunks boy had been over. Since then, his little brother seemed always to want a comforting presence in bed with him. "Well," Goten pressed. "Uh...I...," Gohan started with a little hesitation, "...I just wanted to go outside for a minute, I was gonna be right back, squirt, don't worry?" Goten seemed to believe him because he immediately went to the cupboard to get his cereal and bowl and left his brother alone.

            It had to be the worst thing to ever happen to Vegeta, he hated Kakarotto more than anything in the universe and now his son insisted on constantly being with that idiot's young son. There was no point, thought the prince, he was too young and too weak to challenge Trunks and he was stupider than anyone else in existence. For the love of Kami he preferred to sleep in the same bed with the child! There was no way he was going to let this continue, he didn't want his son associated with that brat, no way! He stormed off to the dining room where he found his son happily eating his tenth or eleventh bowl of cocoa puffs with astonishing speed. "Hi 'tousan, what's up?" Trunks said between bites. "Your training with me today, get changed and get in the gravity room in five minutes!" Vegeta responded mater-of-factly. Trunks just shrugged, he was used to constant training and taking orders from his father. Within a few minutes, the purple haired boy was in the gravity room in his Gi, ready to get going. His father turned the gravity up to 100 and transformed at once, leaving Trunks to try to stay upright. It wasn't easy either, the boy was strong, but he was having a tough time walking around and the force kept his muscles straining. "I don't want you spending time with that brat anymore, do you hear me?" Vegeta said suddenly. Trunks stopped and turned to face him, "Huh? What are you talking about?" he said. Vegeta looked angry at his son, saying: "You know perfectly well what I am talking about! You have been around that stupid son of Kakarotto more than you have been training. How do you ever expect to turn super Saiya-jin if you are constantly so lazy?" Trunks scoffed silently to himself and crossed his arms, thinking that his dad was crazy for wanting him to be a super Saiya-jin, at his age! He was still more than 4 years younger than Gohan was when he ascended, and he was an extraordinary case anyway. "Why do you care what I do with Goten anyway?" Trunks asked, a little too disrespectfully. Vegeta stormed over and stood over his son and said simply: "He's not even a challenge to you, train with Gohan if you wish to have a sparring partner all the time!" Trunks frowned, "That's not it, Goten's different," he said. "I don't wanna fight him; I just want to _be _with him!" At that very second, Vegeta saw something; a gleam appeared in Trunks' eyes when he spoke of Kakarotto's spawn and it struck him like a blow that it could actually be happening. _No! _he thought. _I won't allow it, he is the son of a Prince and there is no way I will let him bond with that third-class baka's son!_ He pushed the thought away immediately and went back to talking to Trunks. "I don't care; now train harder or I won't let you ever see him again!" At that, Trunks began to walk again, but a little faster this time and Vegeta ignored him and went back to his own routine.

            Later that afternoon, Trunks convinced his mother to force his father to let him see Goten again, and after a brief argument, he flew to his house as fast as he could. Upon landing, he was greeted by Gohan at the door, who pointed out that Goten was in his room. The older boy ran into his room and right into Goten, almost bowling him over with excitement. "Hi Goten, what'cha been doin'?" he asked, seating himself on the bed. "Nothin' much, I just finished eatin'!" the younger boy responded. "Heh, heh," Trunks said. "When are you not eating, Chibi?" Goten groaned, he didn't really like it when Trunks used that name, but he insisted that it was appropriate, so he youngest Son figured he would have to get used to it. He sat down next to him and was immediately tackled onto the bed and Trunks sat on him grinning. "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready," he complained. "Awww...," Trunks said with mock sincerity. "I'm sowwy." Goten grinned and threw him onto the floor with an 'oof' and the two began a usual wrestling match. They seemed evenly matched for a little while and then Trunks began to win as usual, forcing Goten into a pin. The younger boy winced slightly at the feel of Trunks' arm wrapped around his neck and tried to pull him off, with no success. They lay there for a while, breathing hard and sweating all over each other, until Chi-Chi came up and scolded them for making a mess of Goten's room, and telling them to clean it. They complied at once and, working together, managed to get it straightened in record time, all the while getting even dirtier. "Um, Trunks-kun?" Goten said suddenly. "You wanna spend the night here again?" Trunks started to smile and he said: "Yeah, sure Goten; that would be neat." They went over to the kitchen and asked if they could do just that and Chi-Chi was more than happy to accommodate him for the night, getting some more food out for dinner. Meanwhile, the two boys ran outside for a quick dip in the tub to wash the dirt out of their hair before dinner time.

            The scene back at Capsule Corp. was a little less peaceful as Bulma and Vegeta were engaged in another heated argument about Trunks. "No, I won't have our son sitting around the house all day, and-" Bulma said. "That's ridiculous!" Vegeta yelled, interrupting her. "He doesn't need to be all the time consorting with that baka-" "Hey!" she yelled back, cutting his sentence short, "don't give me that Saiya-jin bullshit, the fact is he need someone his age to be friends with!" Vegeta hit the table, cracking it, and said: "That's just what I mean! He _is_ half Saiya-jin and that means that if he gets too close to that other boy there could be some potential for-" Bulma cut him off with a wave of her hand, saying: "Forget it Vegeta, he's spending the night and that's it. He needs to be social for some part of his life. Besides, if you don't knock it off I might conveniently forget how to fix the regulator for the cross-converter that you keep breaking in the gravity room that keeps the stability of the flow of antimatter even so it works properly!" Vegeta scoffed at her technical jargon, refusing to let on that he didn't have a clue what the hell she was talking about and walking off to take his anger out on himself. Bulma suddenly started wondering exactly what he was going to say and slightly regretted cutting his sentence short. _What did he say? Something about Saiya-jins and doing what? _She ignored the nagging in the back of her head and went down to the lab for some heavy work on a new invention.

            Sitting quietly, Gohan tried to concentrate on his Ki exercises as the two little boys splashed around in the tub laughing, unabashed at their nakedness. He was called in suddenly by his mother and told them to hurry up and get dried so they could eat dinner. As short time later, the four sat down to eat and as usual the three eating-machine Saiya-jins wolfed down their meals. Late that night, Goten's room fell quiet as the two boys were told to quit playing and go to sleep. For a long time they lay awake in Goten's bed while his older brother dozed on the couch to let them be together.

Trunks was so comfortable, feeling his best friend's hands around his middle and his tail wrapped around his own was almost bliss. Goten thought the same thing, Trunks was so warm and it felt so good to cuddle up to him, he felt so happy in his place and never wanted to get out of bed. He also felt something else, like a twinge from deep inside his stomach, but he couldn't figure out what it was and decided he must be tired, or hungry. Trunks felt the exact same thing, like his stomach, or right close to it, tingling inside. It was almost as if someone was stirring up his insides with a big spoon, and he knew exactly what it was. At least he was reasonably certain he knew what it was, he had known Goten for a long time and liked him a lot, especially when he was so close like this. It was a funny feeling, but Trunks decided at once that he liked it a lot and he wanted to be with Goten as much as he could. But there was also something else, the older boy thought, it felt a bit like one of the feelings he got when he touched himself. He wasn't sure why it felt the same way because it was different thing than just lying close to his best friend. He thought of a few nights before and how it went; it was just like every other night when he went to bed and found himself erect and couldn't help but reach down between his legs and pleasure himself. There was absolutely no reason to do it besides the fact that it _did_ feel good; for some reason running his fingers up and down his firm length caused a good feeling to course through his small body. Trunks looked over at Goten again, who was already fast asleep and snoring softly, his tail twitching in his dreams, and wondered if he might do the same thing when he went in bed at night. If he didn't then there was no reason why Trunks shouldn't show him how to do it, was there? It felt natural to do it to himself, so why not do it to his best friend in all the world? After all they already slept in the same bed and bathed together, and did all sorts of other things, so there was no reason in his Trunks' young mind why they should not do something that felt so good to each other. He wasn't sure if Goten would want to try it, but he decided at once he should ask him the next morning. He yawned slightly, wondering why it was so hot in the room, and threw off his thin pajama shirt so he could hold Goten closer. Feeling sleep come over him, he smiled and closed his eyes, falling into his own dreams that were certain to be filled with him and his friend. Both of the boys slept on; arms, legs, and tails wrapped around each other and feeling a strange stirring from deep inside. Influenced by their Saiya-jin blood, it had them longing for something they did not completely understand just yet, but would find out soon. Perhaps sooner then they would ever have thought.

So just what the heck is going on with those two boys? And what is Vegeta going on about? Are the events somehow linked? Hey, do you think I'm really going to tell you or are you gonna have to wait until the next chapter? Well, what do you think? That's what I thought, you will have to wait! evil laugh Reviewing makes me write faster, I swear that it's true! Thanks.


	4. The First Time

Hi everyone, I am having a lot of fun with this story, taking it literally where no story has gone before. At the beginning of each chapter from now on, I am going to respond to all you nice people out there the have reviewed this story, starting from the beginning.

animeprincess1452  - I don't think I need to tell you how much I appreciate your continued support for me and my stories. Every day you tell me how much you love them and I am so grateful. Three reviews already, keep it up!

GOTEN2003UK - Hey, I know you know how much I love what you do for me and I tell you that whenever I can, reviewing my stuff is just part of all that. Thanks for telling mw it's a good story, I love being loved!

LittleDarkOne – I try to update as much as I can and I am glad you find this story so unique. It is an honor to be referred to in that way and I promise I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews.

Quoth Aurora – I am sorry I kept you waiting for so long, and I will not abandon it now, not after all that I have done for it. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep reading this.

Foxxy Jones –Again I fell I must apologize for not updating sooner. Thank you for reading and I will update more often in the future.

 Candy the Duck - Whoo! You think that this might get weird, well I can tell you that it is going to get weird, take this chapter for instance...much ahead, thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read this.

And without any more delays, the next chapter:

**Chapter 3: The First Time**

Morning broke for the two boys much as it did any other day, with the exception that they were in the same bed sleeping together. The heavy blankets they had hanging in the window to Goten's room seemed to be doing their job, because not enough sunlight filtered in to rouse them. For hours they lay in bed, as comfortable as could be, until finally Goten stirred and awoke. He yawned and blinked a few times, reaching up to wipe some sleep-sand out of his eyes before turning to look at the older boy beside him. "Trunks-kun? You awake?" he asked. Getting no answer from the still form of his friend, he closed his eyes again and fell back asleep with the comforting feeling of Trunks' arm wrapped around his middle. About an hour later, they both decided to get up as it was close to lunchtime and they were starving!

            Trunks came running up to the table and narrowly beat Goten there as the younger boy narrowly missed knocking over his older brother as they sped past. They sat down to eat and were greeted with silence from the kitchen. Chi-Chi wasn't there. Goten cocked his head in confusion and turned to Gohan, "Niichan, why isn't 'Kassan here with lunch yet?" Gohan laughed and said: "Sorry boys, she's gonna be out for a little while so you will have to wait a little while for the food unless you want to make it yourself." Goten frowned and looked sad as his empty stomach continued to loudly protest. Trunks suddenly brightened and said: "Hey, we can make lunch Goten, it can't be that hard!" The spiky haired boy agreed and turned to Gohan for help, but he was already gone, out to train with his father and leaving the boys alone. Deciding that they could take care of themselves, the two made their way into the kitchen to raid it for foodstuffs.

            Less than a few minutes later, half the house was officially declared to be a disaster area. The kitchen floor was dusted with powdered sugar and flour and tomato sauce from a few dumped canisters and leftover spaghetti. The entire house was filled with a light haze from the burnt pizza which explained some of the tomato sauce and the flour which they had spilled all over. Trunks looked at the mess and shot a backwards glance at Goten, who was licking the batter off of a spoon, or getting it on his face at least. He was only glad they had not tried to bake the cake as originally planned and the two young boys, though very inspired, were finding cooking to be something for the grownups and had settled on some cereal and chips as well as part of the burnt pizza. He was also glad that this house didn't have any of those things that beeped when his mom burnt something at his house; that and he was Saiya-jin and the burn on his hand would heal soon. Goten finished off most of the batter and offered the rest to Trunks, who graciously declined. He was feeling depressed because he knew when Gohan or Chi-Chi got home there would be hell to pay. He was also feeling a bit nervous and did not know how to approach his friend with his little question.

            When Chi-Chi got home there was, indeed, hell to pay. But lucky for the boys, they weren't the ones in trouble, Gohan was. They sat in Goten's room playing with Legos as Gohan got lectured on never leaving those twin terrors alone again and was then forced to clean up their mess, which was quite an extensive one. "Arrrr!" Trunks exclaimed, walking his tiny Lego man in a pirate outfit across the ship toward one of the cannons, "ya'll never get me treasure ya scurvy dogs!" The other Lego man, commanded by Goten walked miraculously over the blue blanket 'ocean' and boarded the ship. "Take this ya sea bag!" Trunks yelled moving the cannon over to point at Goten's figure and yelling 'fire' with some choice sound effects. Goten's figure went overboard and all of a sudden he fished another one out of the pile with yellow paper spikes taped on its head and flew it up in the air. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Goten yelled, bringing a bluish pillow onto Trunks' ship with a crash, sending Legos flying around the room. "Awww! No fair, what was that Goten?" The older boy asked. Goten grinned widely and said, "That was my 'Tousan and his special attack!" Trunks grinned and pulled out a figure of his own, which strongly resembled Vegeta SSJ and yelled: "Final Flash!" bringing a yellow pillow onto Goten's head. Goten grabbed the blue pillow and they started to pillow-fight, rolling on the ground occasionally whacking each other and laughing the whole time. With no clear winner, they stopped the play battle and lay back down breathing hard and still giggling a bit.

            Goten was really happy, he wanted to go to Trunks' house again tomorrow and get to sit on his soft bed and eat all the good food his mom made. Most of all he wanted to play some more on that fancy thing that Trunks called a 'Playstation'; he had no idea what buttons to push to make the character on the screen do what he wanted but if he was going to lose all the time he was glad he could lose to his best friend. Trunks wasn't sure how to approach his problem, he didn't know if he would get to spend the night at his friend's house but really wanted to find out if Goten touched himself like he did. He tried to form the right words to ask, but nothing came to him and then Gohan walked in telling them dinner was done. They raced out to eat dinner and, after finishing, awaited Chi-Chi's okay that they could go swimming in the tub outside. They didn't know why she didn't want them to swim right after eating except she said they might get hurt, but in less than a half-hour they were splashing around. "Hey Trunks-kun," Goten said, "why do'ya think 'Kassan wanted us to wear our swim shorts this time?" Trunks shrugged and responded: "I dunno, it don't matter that much." They swam around for a little while longer until they grew tired of it and then jumped out to towel each other off before going inside.

            The sun set slowly in these long summer days, and the fading light cast Goten's room into a peaceful ambiance. Gohan and Chi-Chi were in the living room watching TV or something and Trunks thought that the moment was perfect. Goten was lying down on the bed and was playing with a small Lego pirate-flag on the blanket, wondering if they should get changed out of their swimwear. Trunks climbed up onto the bed and laid down right next to him, automatically curling an arm around his friend's bare chest and pulling him close, that feeling in his stomach stronger than ever. Goten turned over to face Trunks and smiled, wondering why that weird sensation in his middle was coming back now, he had practically just eaten. "Hey Goten, I wanna ask you somethin' but I dunno if you're gonna get mad at me," Trunks said softly, still holding the younger boy close. Goten looked confused, "Nothin' you say is gonna make me mad at you, you know that," he said reassuringly, smiling wider. "Well, okay," Trunks said and he climbed off of the bed, untying the string holding his shorts up. Goten had no idea what he was taking his shorts off for, except maybe to get dressed, but what in the world was he going to ask him that he said would make him mad? Trunks finished untying the string and yanked the swim shorts off, tossing them aside and hoping to Kami that Gohan or his mom wouldn't come in for the next few minutes. He told Goten to take his off as well and the still-confused younger boy did so before standing in front of Trunks. The lilac haired boy took a deep breath before saying slowly: "Umm, Goten, do you ever...uhh...touch yourself? Down there?" he asked, pointing to Goten's genitals. "Well, when I go pee I do..." Goten said, wondering why Trunks was talking so weird about this. "No, no, no!" Trunks said. "I mean like this..." He reached out a hand and gently stroked Goten's soft length as the young Son looked back at his friend even more confused as ever. Goten brought down his hand and held Trunks' wrist saying: "No, I don't touch myself like _that_." Trunks moved back a bit, trying to push down the growing pressure from inside accompanied by the feeling that he knew was going to make him hard in a moment. "Does it...feel good?" he asked with much uncertainty. Despite the newness of the sensation and the awkward feeling of his best friend touching him in such a private place, Goten could not deny it did feel a little good. "Goten? Does it?" Trunks asked again and Goten nodded, allowing Trunks fingers to return to feeling him down there. He then looked over at Trunks and noticed that his thing looked different, like it was bigger and was sticking up in a weird way. Goten closed his eyes and tried to remember why it did that, remembering a long time ago when it happened to him in bed before he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and said softly: "Trunks-kun? Why is yours like that?" Trunks looked down and smiled lopsidedly, "You can touch it if you want." Curious, Goten took a step closer to Trunks and reached out to touch his growing erection. He was surprised to find it sorta hard and really warm, and found himself rubbing it before he knew what was going on, pushed on by that weird feeling inside him. Trunks shut his eyes and rode the wonderful feeling as Goten continued to play with him and he wasn't the least bit surprised to find that his friend was beginning to stiffen in his fingers as well. He liked playing with himself and sometimes he did it for a while until he fell asleep, but Trunks didn't think it had ever felt as good as it did now. He shifted the focus of his touching and moved a little lower to rub Goten's soft sack, massaging the small balls within and drawing a soft purr from the younger boy. Trunks suddenly stopped and motioned for Goten to get back on the bed and both of them climbed up onto the blankets, already breathing hard and thirsting for more of the new pleasure they were receiving.

            Goten was really confused, he had no idea what he was doing to Trunks and also had no idea what he was doing back. He was only sure of two things: one, that what Trunks was doing felt good, and two, that something inside him told him to keep on going. He climbed up onto the bed next to him and felt Trunks' hand back down in between his legs and immediately moved his hand back to the older boy. Goten started to make soft noises in the back of his throat as Trunks went on running his fingers up and down his length. Goten closed his eyes and laid back on the bed, pushing his back into one of the pillows as Trunks came closer to him and he could feel his warm breath on his exposed skin. Trunks closed his eyes as well, licking his lips and falling onto the bed, and continued to play with his friend's erection, wrapping his own tail around Goten's. The pleasure welled up inside his small body and already he could feel something new coming from deep inside him and it felt so good he never wanted to stop. The feeling intensified and all at once he realized he didn't care if Gohan or Chi-Chi or even if his own father would walk in right now; it felt so good and if that happened, he would not stop for it. Goten let out a slightly louder moan and said something like for Trunks to not stop, but the older boy wasn't listening. He couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't even think, all he knew was the pleasure and knowing that he was doing the same to Goten. Both boys' bodies began to tense up and their hands moved quicker on each other as they leaned in closer than before. A ripple of pleasure ran right through Goten and he wondered why he never did this before, he was so happy that Trunks was doing this to him and just as happy that Trunks must be feeling the same thing. But logical thought was a capability he could not have right now, it just felt too good and his mind disconnected leaving him with only the feeling. Their tails intertwined tighter and rubbed against each other, stimulating the sensitive spot on the end and deepening the pleasure for both of them. The boys tensed up more and Trunks could only wonder why he never did it like this before; he could count a number of times when he touched himself, but never before this time had he gotten this far, he could distinctly feel that something welling up inside and he knew something was going to happen, but did not know what. The only thing he knew was that it was coming soon, and knew that Goten must be getting close as well. The feeling grew to a peak and leveled out for just a second before both young boys found themselves falling helplessly into their shared climax. Their muscles all tensed up at once and then let go, spasming rhythmically and pulsing the intense feeling through them in unison. Goten's fingers curled into Trunks hair as his teeth clenched and his body felt like it was coming apart save for the pleasure. Trunks felt his tail whipping back and forth as his mouth fell open and his fingers fisted in the blankets on the bed, his body exploding with the greatest feeling of gratification he ever felt. Both of them let off a string of soft sounds and the feeling suddenly ended as quickly as it came, leaving the two to gasp in exhaustion as the last spasms rocked their small frames and they collapsed weakly on top of each other.

            It took a few minutes, but at last Trunks and Goten opened their eyes and looked back at each other. Goten let Trunks' soft form fall from his fingers and reached over to hold his friend. Trunks felt Goten's soft arm move around him and did the same, letting out a sigh and smiling in bliss. The two boys held each other for a time, trying to clear their minds of the haze and still feeling the aftereffects of their very first orgasm, which they had given to each other. Finally mustering up the strength, Goten said softly: "Thanks so much...Trunks-kun, you don't know...how good that felt..." Trunks smiled wider and planted a small kiss on Goten's forehead, whispering into his ear: "I think I do...I felt the same thing...it was great, thanks...Chibi..." For once Goten didn't react negatively to the name, he didn't care what Trunks called him, he was just thankful to have been able to share such a thing with him. By this time they had gathered up enough sense to realize that they would be busted if they were caught naked in bed with each other, so they got up and got dressed. The sun had just set and they laid back down on the bed to go to sleep. Although they wouldn't admit it just yet, they felt as if they had lost control, that feeling from inside pushed them to keep going and they were powerless to stop it. Their Saiya-jin instincts had pushed to the top and overcame their minds at last; soon they would be unable to keep from pleasuring each other. But the two boys didn't care right now; they knew only each other and loved each other more than anything else in the world, especially after tonight. Safe in each other's warm hold, they would never let go, and nothing could ever keep them apart now.                

That was a fun chapter, what will those boys do now? Keep reading if you want to find out and keep reviewing, I love being appreciated!  


	5. All I Want for My Birthday

A big sorry to all my loyal readers for the lack of updating for so long. It's no _real_ excuse but I had final examinations all last week and I was very busy. But now I am on summer vacation so I will have a lot more time to write this story. Expect more soon!

Thanks to all who have left reviews, you people make me so happy!

GOTEN2003UK - Knowing me I thought that you wouldn't have been so surprised at that kind of stuff in my writings. Well, I am happy you like it so far you know how much I love to make you happy, ne? Oh, and expect the unexpected a lot more in the future!

animeprincess1452 -Yeah, chibis and food are a bad mix. I should know I have made my own fair share of messes in my time. As for pillow fighting, that's just classic. And yes, I do know what you mean when you talk about them having 'fun' like that, who doesn't like that kind of stuff? !!!

Candy the Duck -Oh, don't worry about anyone walking in or finding out about that boys' little 'games', I'm not that evil…yet… Yeah in the last chapter they were about 6 and 7, and in this chapter, well it's obvious from the second paragraph. And yes, people are capable of having orgasms that young, from birth, in fact, lucky for them huh?

Quoth Aurora -Yeah, aren't they just the most adorable? I am glad I helped to make your day a little better. I always like to do that for people, why do you think I write stories all the time?

BlueAzul13 -Once again I find myself very thankful that I accept unsigned reviews, it lets me hear from great fans like you. Man oh man! I wasn't quite expecting that, but I can see you like my story very much! I am so happy that you like it so much, your review was so nice and I appreciate the gesture. I hope that it continues to be to your liking and I will endeavor to finish it as soon as I can!

Next chapter, more fun!

****

Chapter 4: All I Want for My Birthday

Morning broke much the same way as it had for eons across space and time since long before the creation of civilization. But to Goten, his own little world was just him in Trunks room, holding onto his best friend ever and thinking about how much fun today was going to be. Even if he wasn't gonna have a big party like everyone else he knew.

Today was Goten's seventh birthday.

The youngest Son was so happy, he was so looking forward to everything that was going to happen to him today and already knew that there was only one thing in the whole world he wanted for his birthday. And he was right in the bed next to him, breathing slowly and smiling in his Goten-filled dreams. Trunks-kun. The spiky haired boy sighed softly before snuggling up closer to him and falling back asleep in the early dawn. About an hour rolled forth, and downstairs the Briefs' household was bustling as always as Bulma helped Gohan set of the rest of the decorations for the party. It was to be a rather quiet gathering, just the two families, Briefs and Son, brought together by being the only two families in the universe with Saiya-jin blood mixed in. Of course, the obvious close friendship their two youngest members shared also helped strengthen the bond. At least, between the nicer ones. Neither Goten nor Trunks had any idea of this elaborate set-up for Goten's birthday, Goku and Chi-Chi had snuck in before the sun rose to insure that everything would be ready.

Vegeta didn't want to get out of bed, not even to train. Life was so damn depressing at times like this; times like when his stupid baka-onna woman invited over Kakarotto and family for a party to honor that third-class' younger son. At least Gohan had done _some_thing! Vegeta thought ruefully, unlike that worthless little brat who was corrupting the mind of his only son and heir to the royal Saiya-jin bloodline. _Just why the fuck did that dammed Frieza have to nuke _my_ planet?! _Vegeta thought. _If it existed everything would be better! I would king and everyone would worship me like Kami. Plus that Kakarotto could be well taken care of and all the power in the universe would be mine! _A thin smile curled on Vegeta's face as he took in the glory of his newfound power in his favorite fantasy. But like all fantasies, the realization that it was not true only frustrated the Prince more than ever before and he strongly resisted the urge to blast something. Heading down to the gravity room for training, he intended to not come out until Kakarotto and the rest were long out of the house.

Trunks opened his eyes and turned to his sleeping friend lying peacefully next to him, tail curled affectionately around the older boys' leg. The sudden movement from Trunks roused Goten quickly and he yawned loudly and then rolled over. "You 'wake Trunks-kun?" Goten asked softly. "No I'm not, go back ta sleep!" Trunks responded with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Goten chuckled slightly and gave him a little push on the side. "Your so funny. Wanna get up?" he said. "Sure," Trunks said with a slight shrug, "today's your birthday, huh?" Goten's eyes lit up as he suddenly remembered that it was and he said excitedly: "Yeah! What didja get me?" Trunks laughed and ruffled Goten's hair saying: "Aw, I didn't get you nothin'! I give you stuff all the time!" Goten frowned and said: "Hey! I got you something for your birthday!" "Cheh!" responded the older boy. "Justa bunch of food, something you would want!" "Hey, no fair. I don't eat that much!" And, as usual, a little play fight broke out between the two Saiya-jin children and they rolled about on the floor laughing and hitting each other lightly. Trunks jumped up and landed next to the bed and Goten came at him in a flying leap. The lilac haired boy dodged right to the side and Goten shot past him towards the wall, and right through the closed window pane.

A light crash registered on Gohan's sensitive hearing and was immediately accompanied by a feeling that his younger brother's Ki was spiking fast. He was slightly confused and both he and his dad looked out the window to see Goten zoom down and plummet into a storage shed with a loud 'crash'. Trunks wasn't quite sure what had happened until he suddenly realized that his friend had just abruptly ended his three-story fall into some small building. Feeling panic growing in his chest he decided to skip the roundabout way and dove out of the broken window, floating down to a comparatively soft landing using his Ki and running to the shed before Goku and Gohan even regained their senses. He threw open the door labeled 'Pool Supplies', breaking it off its hinges, and flicked on the light, heart pounding with fear. Goten lay on his side amid a large pile of stuff, his hard landing cushioned by the foam noodles he had landed in. His foot was in a box of chlorine powder, and his arm had a small cut from the crash through the shed roof, but other than that his tough Saiya-jin body had survived the fall just fine. Nevertheless, Trunks was quick to pull him out of the junk and into his arms. "Goten?" he said nervously. "You okay?" The younger boy coughed slightly and smiled, wrapping his arms around Trunks and getting a little blood on his pajama shirt. "Yeah, I'm okay Trunks-kun." Gohan suddenly ran into the shed followed closely by his father and stopped when they saw that little Trunks had the situation well under control. "Whoo, glad you're okay squirt!" Gohan said. "Don't scare me like that!" Goten smiled and said: "Sorry niichan, it won't happen again." Goku was then thrown roughly aside, clattering into some spare filter units, as Chi-Chi barreled into the small space and pushed Trunks aside, coddling her youngest son. "My baby, are you okay?" she cooed, drawing a frown from Trunks. "Don't you ever do that again do you hear?" Not wanting to get into any trouble for inadvertently letting that happen, Goku and Gohan snuck back out, running into Bulma, who was also concerned, before going back into the house. After a few protests that he was fine, Goten finally managed to escape his mother's protective hold and the three walked back to the house to clean Goten's arm up. "You know, Goten," Trunks said playfully. "Maybe you should get your big brother to teach you to fly someday?"

The car sped off into the distance, carrying three members of the Son family back to their house, leaving Goten behind. Bulma certainly didn't mind having him over, and Chi-Chi was okay with it as well. After all, she had made him promise to not stay up too late, it _was_ the weekend, and her son swore never to jump out of a window again. The presents had all been unwrapped by Goten, and all the food had been eaten by, you guessed it, Goten. Of course, he had shared some with Trunks but only because he was such a good friend. The two boys lazed around on the couch, watching Goten's new movie: The Lion King, finding it very interesting. At least Goten found it very interesting, Trunks thought it was very weird and was kinda childish. Also he found the evil lion, Scar, to be a lot like his own father and thought of all the stories his father had told him of his Saiya-jin lackeys and thought that all the hyenas Scar controlled were a lot like that too. Well, at least there were some nicer ones, like little Simba, who was innocent and cute like Goten, and Mufasa, strong and gentle like Goku-san. All these things had Trunks very convinced that it was practically a little parallel of the real world. That is, until Scar killed Mufasa, and Trunks sat bolt upright in the couch, eyes wide. _No, it couldn't be true! _he thought. _My dad would never kill Goten's dad, never!_ He calmed down a bit as he reminded himself it was just a dumb movie and that those things would never actually happen in the real world. It's funny how fate does that sometimes.

At last the movie ended and everyone was happy, especially Vegeta, who had just gotten out of the gravity room. Both of the boys had been too wrapped up in the movie to notice the Saiya-jin Prince's sudden spike of power. He walked into the kitchen for a drink, smirking to himself. _Super Saiya-jin two! Why I even impress myself sometimes. I guess it was only a matter of time until I reached the next level, I bet I'm even stronger than Gohan was when he fought Cell! _He glanced at the calendar next on the fridge, noticing for the first time that at the end of the month was the next Budokai. Vegeta's smile grew larger as he realized that he could put his newfound power to good use then. Walking up to the bedroom, he thought with a grin: _Kakarotto will never know what hit him!_

The night sky darkened more as the sun fell below the horizon and Bulma thought it was time for the boys to go to bed, it was late enough already. She walked them up to their room and put them both in bed, giving her son a kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight to both of them. The light went out and she retired to bed right afterward. "Hey Goten, don't go to sleep yet!" Trunks said with a smile as his eyes adjusted to the dark and Goten's face came into view. "Don't worry, I wasn't goin' to." He pulled off the blankets and pulled off his pajamas as Trunks did the same, climbing on top of the covers. Both of them could see well in the near pitch blackness and they smiled, wondering what they would do. "You know Trunks-kun," Goten said, "I got 'zactly what I wanted for my birthday." Trunks threw his shirt to the side and quirked an eyebrow. "What'sat?" he asked. "You," Goten responded matter-of-factly. Trunks smiled and then he slid over closer to the other boy. "I wanna try somethin' different tonight, Goten," Trunks said slowly. Now it was Goten's turn to be confused, "Whadya mean? You don't like what we do now? But its fun and it feels good!" Trunks smiled wider and said: "Yeah, but I think you will like this, I saw it on TV when 'Tousan didn't think I was lookin'." Goten nodded and mouthed 'okay'. Without another word, the older boy slipped downward and spread Goten's legs apart, wrapping a warm hand around his parts. Goten shivered in excitement and watched as Trunks started to get hard just like every time he started to play with him. But then he began to move lower and his head dipped down and Goten had utterly no idea what the heck he planned. He reached down and tapped Trunks head, and he looked up. "What?" Trunks asked. "Trunks-kun...what are you doin'?" the younger boy inquired in confusion. "I'm just gonna suck on you Goten, you'll like it I promise," Trunks as if he knew what he was talking about. "You mean," Goten said, "you was gonna put my thing in your mouth?!" Trunks looked up and held Goten's hand in his own, "Don't worry, it won't hurt, don't be scared," he said in a soothing voice. The spiky haired boy bit his lip saying: "But that's gross! I pee out of there you know!" But Trunks paid no heed and without asking again went right back down and took Goten into his mouth. Goten shifted a bit uncomfortably and his tail twitched at the newness of the feeling. It _did_ feel pretty good, but it was really weird too. Goten couldn't quite describe it, like just kinda...wet. The feeling was so foreign, Goten found himself unable to become erect, and, disappointed, Trunks let up. Goten looked crushed, "I'm sorry Trunks-kun, it just feels weird," he said. "Hey, it's okay Chibi," said Trunks. "We can try it again later when you're more ready." He snuggled up closer to his friend and let out a soft sigh, wishing that Goten had responded better. "Ummm," Trunks said suddenly. "You think you could do that to me?" Goten looked puzzled and thought that if Trunks liked it he would love to do it, but was unsure about how it feel to have Trunks in his mouth. But Trunks insisted, wanting to feel it himself, and thought Goten could handle it. After all, they had been playing like this for almost half a year.

Goten shifted down toward Trunks middle and caught his firm erection in his hand, stroking it softly as he thought of how weird this would be. _Well, _he thought, _if Trunks-kun wants this I think I should do it for him. _Very slowly and very uncertainly, he pulled Trunks into his mouth and began to suck with much hesitation. As Trunks squirmed from the pleasure and put a hand on Goten's head, pushing him down, Goten almost choked, but put up with the bizzare feeling of doing this and kept going. Trunks closed his eyes, running his fingers through Goten's hair, and concentrated on the feeling, which was growing fast. A sudden crack came from the walls as they shifted in the silence and both boys felt a shiver go down their spine as they listened carefully, but nothing more came. "Keep going..." Trunks begged in a half-whisper and Goten obliged immediately. He continued to suck at his slow, unconfident pace, and the waves of feeling rushed through the older boy. Faster than he could control it, Trunks felt himself begin to lose his composure and his body moved by its own devices. He let out a soft moan as his fingers and toes curled and his tail danced in the air, his body tensing up. Goten could feel Trunks' urgency and sucked a little faster, able to tell already that his best friend was about to go over the edge. Sure enough, with another moan, Trunks exploded and his whole body shook with the power of orgasm. Goten felt Trunks pulsing in between his soft lips as he sent him head first into the greatest pleasure he could ever feel. As it ended far too soon for the lilac haired boy's liking, he sighed and opened his eyes, smiling at Goten. "That was really nice-felt super good," he said, still breathing heavily. Goten smiled back, thinking that it wasn't so bad if Trunks enjoyed it so much. "Chibi, can I please do that to you?" Trunks said, slightly surprising Goten. There was a short pause, after which Goten nodded and Trunks grinned, diving down in between Goten's legs for round two. This time, after knowing how much he had pleased his friend, Goten was able to get hard and Trunks sucked on him easily. Goten felt his tail curl around Trunks arm as the older boy kept up with work and stroked his balls at the same time. The pleasure was just too much for him and he drew up his legs around Trunks' head, moaning uncontrollably as his own climax shook through his body, his muscles spasming rhythmically. Exhausted from the effects of so much good feeling, Goten felt his head cloud up a bit and both he and Trunks became inexorably tired. They tried to pull their pajamas back onto their slightly sweaty bodies and decided on just their underwear as it wasn't coming easily. The younger boy rested his spiky head on Trunks' chest, feeling his heart beating and thanked him for doing that. Trunks wrapped an arm around him, telling him his usual 'anything for Chibi' and drawing a blissful smile from Goten. "I'm glad we're friends Trunks-kun," he said softly and Trunks responded: "Yeah. Happy birthday Goten." But Goten was already asleep. Taking that as a cue, Trunks pulled the blankets over them both and closed his eyes just as the clock struck midnight and Goten's birthday officially ended. And Goten would not have wanted his very special day to have gone any differently.

More to come soon, perhaps a bit sooner if you all review quickly. That means review you nice people so Trunks and Goten can get back to their fun and we will all be a lot happier!


	6. Saiyajin Connections Explained

Wow! An update after just one day, I do impress myself sometimes. I must thank everyone for reading and for reviewing so fast, you people really know how to inspire me to write faster, so keep it up!

animeprincess1452 -Thanks for the continued support, I appreciate it so much. Yeah, when those boys play, you just gotta love it! Hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter too.

Quoth Aurora -Yep! Next chapter is here, and…OH BOY here's another chapter! I can see you are really enjoying this story, I will keep posting chapters as soon as I write them.

Munku-JGSPTV -Oooohhh, sweet irony! I was just looking at your profile today and wondering if you had read any of my stories. Well, I can see that you are and it's okay, you don't have to hit yourself because you are reading it now. Oh yeah, and about them doing things when they are seven, it's very possible you know! Well, I don't need to go any more into that… As for the Lion King parallel, I loved that movie when I was a kid and I watched it loads of times so I felt it was appropriate. Thanks for the review.

GOTEN2003UK -What have I to say? You keep reviewing this story and I keep loving it, so keep doing that! !!! I will thank you better later…grins…

Candy the Duck -That's good that you think this is good. And don't worry about them trying it a different way, there are plenty of different things for them to do, I am not out of ideas just yet!

Whoo! Next chapter is just a line away!

Chapter 5: Saiya-jin Connections Explained

It was around midday, the sound of the bustling city was clear to the ears of all within its limits, but Trunks and Goten were not there. Deep in the forested area close to the Son household, they were very busy training for the upcoming Budokai, which was in only a couple of short weeks. Goten had been training recently with his big brother, but he was still having a lot of trouble keeping up with Trunks. A large explosion shook the area as Goten shot a small Ki blast which demolished several trees but failed to hit the intended target, who phased behind him and kicked him to the ground. Before the younger boy could recover and clear his vision, Trunks had landed near him and had him pinned to the ground. "Ha, ha!" he said, grinning. "I guess ya got me again Trunks-kun!" Trunks wasn't really smiling though, "Com'on Goten, you gotta try harder if ya wanna have a chance against any of the adults." Goten looked hurt and said: "Yeah, but we don't have a chance against 'Tousan or Niichan or your dad either. They will beat us easily!" Trunks got off of him and sat down, saying: "Yeah, but you wanna make them work hard don't you?" The younger boy agreed and stood up, dropping back down into his fighting stance as Trunks did the same. Trunks closed his eyes and scanned for the Kis of all the Z-Senshi, finding none of them within several hundred miles, he figured their secret would be well hidden if they stayed here. _Well, _thought the older boy, _one of our secrets anyway! _"Hey Trunks-kun, you wanna try again as super Saiya-jins?" Trunks smiled and said: "Yeah, I was just thinking of the same thing!" He clenched his fists and concentrated and in less than a second his lilac hair rose and bleached gold and his blue eyes went turquoise. The ground cracked and a few trees fell as his aura expanded outward, sending dust and small rocks flying everywhere. Goten smiled and thought of how strong his friend was getting before transforming as well with a small shout, causing even more destruction about them. They both fell back a little ways before charging forward, fighting at a level that would shock any of the adults who still thought that the boys were way too old to be able to ascend. After a short but intense fight, they paused and sat down, letting their auras fade but retaining the SSJ form. "Your getting really strong ya know," Trunks said, slightly out of breath. "I think you might give Gohan a good fight if you went Super when you guys train!" Goten leaned back a little, using his hands to hold himself up, and looked at the clouds passing overhead. "Yeah, we might have a chance ya know!" Trunks' smile grew as he thought of how nice it would be to impress his dad by going SSJ, and was sure Goten wouldn't mind if he let his dad know, just so long as he kept it from everyone else until the tournament started. Deciding in unison that they had trained enough for the day, they both powered down and rested. Goten scooted closer to Trunks and the older boy automatically wrapped his arm around his middle as Goten lay his head comfortably on Trunks' shoulder. For a time, the two close friends sat there alone, resting against each other and listening to the sounds of nature about them. Trunks sure missed moments like these and wished he could come out here more often, besides, Goten lived out here. The spiky haired boy sat up a little straighter and sighed, saying: "Umm, you think we can go back to your place? I wanna go swimming again." Trunks laughed and pointed to his right where there was a stream running by and said: "Why don'tcha just go there?" Goten looked confused, "No, I wanna go swimming in a _pool_ and you got the best one!" Trunks stood up, reaching down a hand which Goten took, and hoisted him up to his feet. "Okay, we can do that 'cause I wanna go swimmin' too." He floated up in the air and started to fly toward his home, but stopped as he realized that Goten wasn't following him. "Trunks-kun!" he yelled at him, "get your butt back down here!" Trunks sweatdropped and landed back down next to his friend. "Sowwy Goten, I forgot that you don't know how to fly yet," he said. The younger boy folded his arms and frowned at Trunks, looking a bit mad. "Don't rub it in," he whined. "I said I was sorry, don't be like that!" Goten frowned harder, but softened when Trunks walked up and hugged him. "Hey, hey, hey," Trunks said soothingly, stroking Goten's hair, "you'll learn how ta do it sometime." Goten's frown disappeared, and was replaced with a slight smile, "Thanks Trunks-kun," he said. Before he could do anything about it, the older boy picked Goten up off the ground and took off into the air. Goten squirmed around a little but then fell still, feeling very comfortable in Trunks' arms and safe as well.

****The water cascaded over the side of the pool as Goten splashed at Trunks, laughing wildly as his friend splashed him right back. Trunks phased behind Goten and dunked his head under water until the younger boy grabbed a foam noodle floating nearby and whacked him over the head with it. Trunks let go and they laughed more as they sat down on the steps in the shallow end of the pool to catch their breath. Gohan, sitting nearby and sunning himself, smiled at the boys' antics as Videl looked nervous in her revealing swimsuit. She caught his eye and blushed slightly as he grinned at her. Trunks looked back behind him and noticed they were quite busy, smiling he turned back to Goten and whispered: "Hey, let's go in there," indicating the poolside bathroom. Goten, puzzled, said: "Why? You gotta go to the bathroom?" Trunks' smile grew larger and he said: "Yeah, kinda, but I wanna do something else..." Goten got the idea quickly and turned around to look at Gohan and Videl, "But they are right there! What if they see us go in there together?!" he exclaimed quietly. "Come on," Trunks said, "let's go, hurry up while they are staring at each other!" The two boys quickly zoomed into the bathroom, leaving a wet trail dripping from their swim shorts. Goten closed the door and the lock closed with a quiet 'snick' and he breathed a sigh of relief that Gohan didn't notice. The older Son did indeed notice, and wondered why they always went to the bathroom together, but ignored any possible suspicion in his mind and went back to better things.

Two streams of urine flowed out of the boys as they stood side-by-side and relieved themselves into the single toilet, watching each other carefully. Trunks pulled his shorts back up and Goten did the same, and they walked over to the sink to wash their hands before going to the side of the small room. Trunks was smiling broadly and he pointed suddenly at Goten, "It's your turn this time," he said with a smirk. "What?" Goten said. "Whaddya mean it's my turn, I thought it was yours!" Trunks shook his head and said: "No, I sucked on you first last time, when we were at your house, so that makes it _your_ turn!" Goten frowned, but realized that if he wanted Trunks to do it to him, he had to do it first. The older boy tugged his shorts down to the ground and leaned back against the cool tile on the wall, already erect. Goten got down on his knees and hesitatively grabbed Trunks' legs, taking him in his mouth and sucking softly. Trunks closed his eyes, savoring the sensation, and purred contently as his younger friend kept up the stimulation. After a few minutes, Goten stopped and the boys switched places. He leaned back against the wall, shivering slightly at the cold despite the warmth left by Trunks and smiled as the lilac haired boy took down his shorts and pulled Goten into his warm mouth before he could even get hard. He quickly did, however, as Trunks sucked a little harder than he had, and rubbed the end of Goten's tail with his free hand, just how he liked it. The pleasure coursed through him and he closed his eyes, sliding a few inches down the wall as he bit his lip to prevent and sensual noises from escaping his throat. Trunks stopped what he was doing way to fast for his liking, even though he was at it for longer than Goten had done. He pulled away, stroking Goten's length as an afterthought as he stood up and smiled at his friend. Without the continued feeling, Goten fell soft and he pulled up his shorts with a sigh, hoping they could do this later as it felt so good. By this time, they were both a bit worried that Gohan had noticed they were in there so long and hoped they hadn't made any suspicious noises. Gohan, rather, was deep in his own activities and would not care less even if he had known what they were doing, after all, he would probably just think it was childish experimentation.

But someone else knew. Someone else knew exactly what young Trunks and Goten were doing in that small bathroom and had known for a time of their activities. He watched them emerge in tandem from the out-building and looked at the clock on the wall, it had been about 12 minutes since they went in there. As if he needed the time to know, it was so obvious what was with them, they were practically exuding love for each other. And their Ki levels made it even more clear as well. To the dark Saiya-jin Prince, it was like looking into a window at his own childhood, but he pushed the growing feeling away. He decided at once that it was time to confront Trunks, it might be to late to stop what was happening, but Vegeta felt that his eight-year-old son needed to know what was happening to him. And Vegeta was the only one in the universe that knew what that truth was.

Gohan waved bye to Trunks and Goten waved as they took off on Kinto'un and left a trail in the sky toward the mountains. Trunks threw on some training clothes and followed his father with gusto into the gravity room for some training. Less than a few minutes later, Vegeta's jaw was on the floor and Trunks was running around the room in SSJ form. He told Trunks to try and hit him and after he succeeded, he was taken to the park to play for exactly one hour, as per Vegeta's promise. When they got home, they found food on the table and a note from Bulma telling them that she had gone shopping. After they finished their dinner, Trunks was ready to head upstairs and play a little bit of video games before bed, but his father stopped him. "Trunks, we need to talk," he said suddenly as Trunks reached the landing of the stairs. The boy turned, confused, as his dad almost never talked to him. "Uhh, sure dad, what do you wanna talk about?" Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder and brought him to the living room, turning off the TV before sitting Trunks down. "I know what you are doing with Kakarotto's son," he said unexpectedly. The blood in his son's veins turned cold as he realized in horror that his father realized that he was doing things with Goten. Without thinking, he quickly said something: "What do you mean?" Vegeta crossed his arms, saying: "Yes, you know Trunks, you are engaging in sexual behavior with that boy." Trunks tried to hide his fear and flatly denied it, "No I'm not!" he said. Vegeta leaned in closer and said: "I saw you both today in the pool bathroom, stop telling me that you are not when you are." Trunks looked at the floor and figured out with a sigh that he couldn't keep the secret any longer. "Alright, I am," he said. Vegeta's frown deepened and he told Trunks: "Look at me, now!" Trunks looked up to face his father and with a loud 'crack' Vegeta punched him into the wall, breaking a hole in it. He walked up to Trunks and looked down on him as the boy struggled to sit up, a stream of blood escaping his mouth. "That was for lying to me!" Vegeta said with fury in his voice. He unexpectedly reached down a hand and picked Trunks off the ground, patting him on the back and leading him to the couch. "And that was for being enough of a man to tell me the truth," he said in a much softer tone. Trunks pushed down his tears and looked up as his father sat down next to him wondering after that what else could possible be coming.

Vegeta's look did not even falter as he began his explanation to his young son on what he knew to be what was happening to him. "Trunks, before you started 'playing' with Kakarotto's youngest, did you feel something strange in your middle?" Trunks nodded slowly, wiping the blood from his jaw on a shirt sleeve and his tears with the other. "I thought so, then you have bonded with that boy," Vegeta said quickly. Trunks looked very confused, not knowing what he was talking about and Vegeta took it as a cue to go on: "When every Saiya-jin boy reaches a certain age, usually a few years or so before they start the path towards reaching sexual maturity, they go through a phase where they bond with another Saiya-jin boy. The urge to sexually experiment with that other boy is so strong that it cannot be denied and they engage in such activities whenever they can, as well as being close friends." The realization that his father knew exactly what he felt shocked Trunks, and he listened carefully, trying to understand everything that was said. "Although no one on Vegeta-sei knows why this happens," Vegeta continued, "it is a fact that is _does_ happen and everyone goes through it." He turned to face his son and went on: "That means everyone, Trunks, my father went though it, my childhood friends went through it, I went through it. Yes, I bonded with another boy as well when I was close to your age, and we were just as close as you and Kakarotto's child are. We did all the things you have done and possibly many things that you have not, it was only natural and we-" Vegeta abruptly ended, the feeling rising in his chest and his emotions took hold. He decided for that reason, as well as others, to not tell Trunks that the bond abated but went on throughout life. _Dammit! _Vegeta thought to himself. _Why can't I forget you? You have been dead for so many years and I have a mate now, what we did is irrelevant! _Looking back, he realized he might have let some feelings out as Trunks was looking at him in a peculiar way, and he spoke again: "But, it does not last and I must make that clear to you, Trunks! After a time we stopped having sex and our friendship lessened as it is unwise to keep loyalties to anyone, even someone as close as that. When Vegeta-sei was destroyed, I no longer had any feelings for him whatsoever. The fact the Kakarotto hit his fool head when he was an infant probably scrambled his Saiya-jin programming so he did not go through this but all normal Saiya-jin do. It must have been the only time he asked me for help...that day I still remember clearly. I was training and he appeared in my gravity room asking me what was wrong with his son. That was the day I learned that even half-breed Saiya-jin went through the same thing, and Gohan had already bonded with a human boy by this time. We did not know why the other child ever went along with it, but it is well known that human boys also experiment among themselves. But that isn't the point, the point is that he was getting in a lot of trouble and I had to explain to Kakarotto the reason why Gohan was doing this." Trunks raised an eyebrow, wondering why in the world his father always referred to Gohan by name and Goten as 'Kakarotto's spawn' or whatever else. But Vegeta didn't notice as he kept speaking. "By the time Cell and those dammed androids arrived, the phase was over and Gohan had forgotten his feelings for the boy. As you can see, he now has taken a mate as per normal; I assure you the same will happen to you." Trunks looked hurt, he would never forget Goten! His father just didn't know how much he loved him! "When you were born, I feared the same would happen to you as indeed it has, except this was before I learned about Kakarotto's other son. As much as I dislike him, he is extremely preferable to a human boy, and I never got to ask Mirai how he coped with the feelings as Kakarotto's second did not exist in that timeline." The confusion on Trunks' face became more clear as he looked up and said: "You mean, you're not mad that I'm doin' that stuff with Goten?" Vegeta frowned deeply, "Yes. As I said I understand you cannot deny these urges and you _need_ to have that bond with another Saiya-jin boy. As Gohan is far too old, there is no other alternative right now so I am more or less forced to accept that you need to do this with him," he said. "Just keep in mind, you will not feel this way about him forever, I can assure you of that fact," Vegeta said sternly. Trunks again told himself that no matter what he would love Goten forever and ignored his father's assertion that it would change. "There you have it," Vegeta concluded simply and he looked back at Trunks. He then stood up and started to walk away, "Oh," he said, "if you have any questions...don't ask your mother. She doesn't know and she probably never will." He left Trunks sitting there, still a little confused and he reached for the phone. He listened as the generator for the gravity room turned on and he dialed a number he had long since committed to heart.

Goten had to know something.

And the plot thickens evermore…please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Joining Together, Dying, and Being Rebor...

Sorry it has been a few days. But I have been kind of busy since the last update. I am writing this chapter half-asleep in the middle of the night just to see how it would come out and I know already it is quite weird. But first, I have some people to thank:

BlueAzul13 –Ah, how I love getting such nice reviews. I am so happy you like my crazy little story as I try so hard to impress. And yes, Vegeta is accepting for now...but he sees things differently then reality...

GOTEN2003UK –I am running out of ways to thank you, you know. After all that and you still read this, haven't you learned my stories will drive someone up the wall with all the insanity and scattered Kawaii-ness? I hope Vegeta's actions won't kill you, just read the prologue again if you want to. Well, thanks for keeping reviewing. !!!

Candy the Duck –Was it really that unexpected? I wasn't trying to screw with Vegeta's personality, but I needed to do something to get my idea in. As for the thing in chapter 4...I am guessing you don't see that kind of stuff on Discovery so yeah, it was porn. Why Vegeta was watching that stuff? Use your imagination and then tell me later.

animeprincess1452 –LOL! Yeah, those two will endeavor to please each other there and anywhere. Must be some kind of healthy obsession...anyway, glad you like it. Keep those inspirational reviews coming!

Munku-JGSPTV –Yeah, I do tend to look at people's profiles if they are nice enough to review my stories. What about those pre-pubescent boys? They sure are cute, ne? Anyway, I noticed the atrocious lengths of the paragraphs in the last chapter and I apologize as I don't like to strain people's eyes. I tried to make more natural splits in this chapter because it's just better. And also, I would love to know what you were referring to when you said something about the last chapter because I couldn't quite figure it out. And Trunks in trunks, lol, can't go wrong there!

And now the next chapter:

**Chapter 6: Joining Together, Dying, and Being Reborn in One Day **

The day had started out so well, in the beginning Trunks and Goten had flown to the isolated island where the Budokai was being held. They were both so looking forward to competing, and even though they knew they hadn't a chance against the other Saiya-jin, they could still have fun beating up on the lesser warriors and one of them might even be able to defeat Piccolo or Juuhachigou if they went SSJ. The shivers went down Goten's spine as he thought of showing everyone that he was the youngest Super Saiya-jin, his own father didn't even know that yet. There had been one major setback to all of this, they were not allowed to compete in the main tournament and were instead stuck in a chickenshit Junior Division. Here, the only competition would be each other and they expected no resistance before the final round. _Still,_ Trunks mused to himself, _it might be fun to beat up all the stupid kids, especially that one bakayaro who's twice my age and I plan to put out for weeks!_ Goten didn't really care about the fight itself, after all he was now assured to be able to fight with his best friend and his mind wandered as they sat bored in the waiting area while all the kids around them got in that last bit of training and practice. _They'll never know what hit 'em once me an' Trunks-kun get there, _thought the younger boy, _it'll be pretty easy! _He turned to look at Trunks, but the older boy was staring off into space, probably wondering what he would do with the prize money. "Hey Trunks-kun, what'cha gonna buy with the prize money?" Goten asked. Trunks looked pensive for a moment then he said: "I dunno..." Goten grinned, thinking Trunks had three of every toy in the world so he didn't need it. "What about you?" Trunks went on. "Erm," Goten said. "Toys and candy I guess." Trunks made a slight disapproving sound, "You're such a kid Goten," he muttered. Goten smiled and leaned back, knowing that it was actually a joke and wished they could find the bathroom. Goten had to go pee anyway, but he had other ideas for what he wanted to do in there with his friend, but he wasn't sure if Trunks was really interested.

The tournament started with some really stupid video; both boys knew it was made up, but Goten wasn't quite sure why they were changing what really happened, after all, it was Gohan-niichan and not that funny looking man that defeated Cell. It was clear from the start that the two half Saiya-jin children were going to breeze through the entire competition with ease, although they were both slightly surprised at just how weak their matchings were. When they reached the finals it was every boy for himself in the final showdown for the title of champion. While both of them had little desire to actually hurt each other, there was always a sense of competition between the two. Whether it was a race to the pool, a match on the video game console, a contest to see who could eat more, or a friendly spar, someone always had to win. Usually it was balanced, Trunks would win sometimes and Goten would win sometimes, but neither of them could be assured of victory today. The fight went perfect, everyone was surprised at their power and fighting skill and the whole audience was freaked, just the effect the boys were looking for. Plus few people were not shocked when the kids were able to transform and it was all a bunch of fun. At first Goten wasn't happy that Trunks had 'cheated' in the end and beat him, but he got over it fast, especially when Trunks offered him some of his toys and a little unnoticed wink from the older boy as he was about to be pronounced the winner. Goten knew exactly what that meant, a little promise of some fun that night; it had been a few days and both were eager to do more of their little 'games'.

Unfortunately the day went all downhill from there.

First was the little 'Mighty-Mask' fiasco and they had lots of fun getting dressed up to fight in the Adult Competition. There were no problems until everyone inexplicably took off after some strange guys stuck Gohan with something. They ignored their better instincts for once and stuck around to fight in the actual tournament. After a brief encounter from the announcer, they got a chance to hang around in the real Mighty Mask's room for a while. This included a little of all their usual activities, which was raiding the fridge for food, and sneaking into the bathroom for a little fun to pass the time until they were called to fight. Another close call was when their name was called to fight but they didn't answer it because they had fallen asleep in each other's arms for a time and had to rush out quickly. But to the dismay of them both, when they went SSJ, Juuhachigou figured out their identity and revealed them. After which they decided it was not a good time to face their mothers and flew off in shame. The rest of the day was hell too, from being knocked out by Vegeta who did the only good thing in his life by sacrificing himself to waking up to find their fathers were dead and later that their mothers were killed by Buu. It looked as if nothing could be done and they would all die and it would be then end of everything.

But fusion changed all of that. At first it was just a stupid little dance that they thought made them look stupid. Then it was an insane, off-the-wall attempt to defeat the monster plaguing the Earth's existence. From the moment they first combined bodies, however, it became that and so much more for both of the boys and changed the way they thought about each other for life. It was such a perfect match; Gotenks might have been too strong for his own good, especially considering how he ended up, but it was so obvious why he was so powerful. It was so obvious how a combination of two boys scarcely able to go super Saiya-jin could form a cocky boy with the power to reach level three, something only reached by one other. This was something special, unlike all the other fusions, such as the one between sworn rivals Goku and Vegeta; it wasn't just a power from both put into one. Their indivisible bond put forth something which added their strength together and so much more, it created someone with the power to defeat Buu from a synergistic relationship, save for the unfortunate attitude of the end product.

Their lives were so changed each time their fingers touched; it made them forget the world and deep within Gotenks in a fog like some kind of dream, scarcely aware of what was going on, they explored the wonder of each other's minds. The first time was a bit awkward, all their thoughts, hopes and fears, dreams, and desires were all laid out on the table for both to see. There wasn't too much they didn't already know about each other, but it strengthened the bond already there. It would be foolish to think they didn't leave that state with an enhanced love for each other, proven several times in the six days they spent alone in the Room of Spirit and Time. The whole experience was fun in itself and left a hopelessly addictive feeling in the minds and bodies of both Trunks and Goten. It wouldn't be the last time they would perform the ritual, although they never again really needed it. For all the rest of time it was just something they would occasionally use when they wanted to be even closer; it was so intimate, a kind of super-nakedness exposing each other to each other and no matter what it felt so good. Trunks always thought it reminded him of the warmth afforded by his best friend when they lied in bed together alone at night. To Goten it was more like just a feeling of being connected with his friend in a whole new way, like being part of him-inside him and around him-all at once. The effect could not be denied and the lasting effects of the fusion would never quite go away.

It was an unfortunate time for them, however; powerless to control Gotenks though they had formed him, the two young boys found themselves absorbed by Buu, becoming a part of what had done little more than kill their families. That wasn't the worst part of the whole experience either. That came when the thirty minutes was up and they were once again pulled, ripped, torn away from each other and wrapped up in cold separate cocoons within the monster. Being separated like that hurt more than anything either of them had ever experienced. As if that were not enough, shortly after losing consciousness, they were suddenly lifted into a brilliant light and their unfortunate souls became little more than a statistic for Enma Daoi's notebooks. At least they could be together; in death they could hold each other as if nothing else mattered. That was, until they were suddenly bought back to life and soon afterward learned that Buu had been destroyed, no thanks to them. The boys were overjoyed that all was okay and that their families were alive, but the foolish actions of Gotenks weighed heavily on their shoulders as they thought themselves guilty for not being strong enough. The pain transmitted itself through their newly formed mental link, a slight side-effect from fusion that would linger forever. Through all of the hurt, they never thought of themselves; Trunks pained for Goten and Goten pained for Trunks.

Vegeta thought his life couldn't get much worse, first he had to use a dirty trick to beat Kakarotto, though, as they say: 'All's fair...' After that he found himself unable to beat that worthless pink blob and was forced to knock out his only son and self-destruct himself to kill the monster. It had felt perfect; he was atoning for his past sins, sparing his son from any more pain, and beating that monster all in one fell swoop. Except the piece of shit was still alive and that left Vegeta with the knowledge that he had failed again, and who had to pick up the mess and save the fucking universe? Why none other than world-hero and the greatest Baka of all time: Kakarotto of course... His situation was so frustrating. After all the indignities he had suffered he felt sure that whatever else came could do him no more harm. But, as usual, he was wrong. It had felt like shit being fused with the stupid third-class, leave it to his son to fuse with his worthless friend and strengthen their bond. He could feel the enhanced link between them and could already tell despite his best efforts they would continue their love for each other far beyond the usual for bonded Saiya-jin boys. _They might even keep going forever, I might have to kill Kakarotto's brat to spare my son any permanent damage from being around him! _he thought. Vegeta bided his time, keeping down any suspicious signs of what he was planning. He had already gathered all seven of the still-stone Dragonballs and the moment the year was up he planned to use them in the best way possible. Immortality, no. Kakarotto dropping dead, not honorable enough. A new planet to call his own to rule over and have the power to defeat anyone who stood in his way, that was perfect! The wish was already thought out, word for word, and by the time anyone could do anything about it, it would all be over and Vegeta's greatest fantasy would become reality. As for the second wish, Vegeta figured that the universe could stand to have another third level super Saiya-jin. _It is only a matter of time_, he thought to himself, _and I will have everything I deserve for putting up with all this shit my whole life. _As for the boys on the couch in front of him, laughing in their sickening love and friendship, their days together were numbered. An evil smirk emerged on the Prince's face, testament to the corruption of his mind that he was already experiencing.

Oblivious to the direction the cruel hand of fate was pushing them, Trunks and Goten enjoyed the presence of each other more than anything else. After some well-deserved rest, they passed the rest of the day together just enjoying life. A few hours passed and they play fought, pillow fought, and broke about thirty Lego pieces trying to fit them together the wrong way. Night fell pleasently, and a series of 'Please's and adorable smiles in unison got them just what they wanted, spending the night together. As if making up for all the pain they experienced and all the new feelings, they set out to do all they wanted that night. The quiet atmosphere of the woods was a perfect backdrop for their closeness without the need for words. "Trunks-kun," Goten said softly. "It's nice out here isn't it?" Trunks smiled and said: "Yeah, it's nice out here," as he put a protective arm around his companion and Goten did the same. The chirping of a few night birds broke the silence for only a moment before fading into the soft cacophony of nature. Trunks laid back against the grass and adjusted himself comfortably against Goten as the younger boy leaned back as well. It was horribly cold outside, especially since they had dared each other to leave their pajamas on Goten's bed. "It's cold out here," Goten said to nobody in particular as he shivered and the older boy responded: "Yeah. Sure is," in a similar manner.

A warm hand running up and down Goten's stomach made him shiver even more and he purred in contentment; he loved it when Trunks did that. It all went on from there, Goten reached back to play with Trunks' hair and their tails comfortably rubbed together, which also felt good. The feeling between them rose as did their heart rates and the two boys began breathing faster as the body contact between them increased quickly. In seconds they shifted to lay perfectly side by side, cuddling and rubbing their firm erections together. The feeling continued to intensify and, unable to deny the urge to please and be pleased further, the two young boys moved to do their thing. Deciding to forget the old turn-taking process, Trunks turned himself around to take Goten into his warm mouth while Goten did the same to him. The link between them pushed their minds into one almost as if they were fused again and their hands moved knowingly to rub over just the right spots as they sucked on, bringing each other to a powerful orgasm within moments. Save for a few muffled moans and shifting in the wet grass, the only sound was silence. The pleasure welled up inside them as their small bodies trembled in excitement and feeling and they both climaxed again in perfect harmony, muscles contracting in exact time with each other for the span of a few short seconds. Finally, exhausted and barely able to breathe, they stopped and Goten turned around to face Trunks and smiled. The soft wisps of condensing moisture from their mouths served as a constant reminder of the cold, though they were both sweating at the moment. They brought their bodies back together and cuddled some more before falling into a blissful sleep. About an hour later, they awoke cold and almost painfully shrunken to run back inside and do more snuggling in the warm and comfortable bed. An even more peaceful feeling came and they slept the night through uninterrupted.

Yep, see what happens when I write asleep? Well, I think the end was good anyway; they always love doing that kind of stuff. More input, I need it, review!


	8. Growing Up Too Fast

It has been a little longer than I thought for this update, but you all re being rewarded for your patience. This chapter is long and contains lots of good old fashioned chibi loving in all its adorable glory! Thanks to all you reviewers!

animeprincess1452 –Yeah, I know you love it. Here's the next chapter, lucky you!

GOTEN2003UK –I am glad you think it's getting good. I am just getting started here cracks knuckles Just wait until the next chapter, we are ALL gonna have to kick Vegeta's ass good!

BlueAzul13 –I am glad you like it. And in this corner, another person who hates Vegeta for daring to prevent us from seeing out boys in love! I see you have become a member now; I am very happy and I will read your story as soon as I can!

Rika/Phoenix –Hey, another someone who loves my story! I am so happy and I am glad you are liking it because I enjoy writing it. And Trunks, a pervert? I don't think so, what they do is perfectly natural, yeah! !!!

Candy the Duck –Yeah, I think most people are glad I did not go into too much detail with all the stuff we already know.

Munku-JGSPTV – Wow! You sure wrote a lot! Other people should take note of your long reviews because I love all the input. Yeah, I was half asleep when I wrote the last chapter which explains why I went through everything so fast and why I was even more creative than usual. Now someone else is feeling sorry for the boys, oh no! ! Well, bad things will happen, yes, I have to for drama's sake. And at the end of the last chapter they are the same age as in the end of the Buu saga, which is like 7 and 8 with a few extra days from their time in the RoSaT. This chapter, well, read on and find out!

Well, get on with it you all, READ!

**Chapter 7: Growing Up Too Fast**

There was no mistake, something was wrong with this whole situation. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo-all had been killed. There was no stopping this-this-this whatever it was and all Goten could do was run from it. He felt the irony of his situation; when he ran he got nowhere at all, he just stayed in place, but when he stopped moving, he went backward. It was like Alice in Wonderland, running from the Red Queen but getting nowhere. There was no escape and it infuriated him so much he transformed and then stepped up to level 2 with a flash as the electricity crackled around him. The youngest Son jumped in the air and took to the sky, using all his Ki energy just to fly as fast as he possibly could, but it was still no use. It had him. Goten was violently thrown to the dirt with such a force that he could not sustain the transformation and he powered down, his hair falling and darkening to black. He looked up weakly, the evil creature was sheathed in darkness and Goten could just fathom long golden hair past the figure's knees and an evil smirk along with it. He was about to be killed and he knew it, just where the hell was Trunks?! Trunks. His best friend had left him alone and he was going to die, maybe-NO! Trunks couldn't have already been killed by this maniac. Could he? It was obvious the intention of whoever was doing this, he would have killed Trunks; he would stop at nothing, even if that meant killing his only-

The ten year old sat up in a cold sweat, breath coming in short gasps as his chest heaved and his fists clenched the blankets. He looked over to his left-nothing, then to his right, where a large lump under the blankets moved slightly and woke up as well. "Goten?" said the older boy, reaching over to shake his spiky haired friend in an effort to pull him completely back to the waking world. "GOTEN?!" repeated Trunks, shaking harder. Goten grabbed his wrist, voice notably wavering as he spoke: "I-I'm o-k-kay T-T-Trunks-k-kun..." A warm embrace came immediately afterward, pulling him down to the bed. Trunks held him close, shushing him and stroking his back softly as Goten finally stopped trembling. "No you're not, what's wrong?" Trunks said. "N-Nothing, Trunks-kun," Goten said, regaining some composure. "Just a bad dream, nothing else; really I'm fine." But Trunks wasn't convinced and he pulled Goten in tighter, "Okay, what was it about?" Goten took a deep breath, still feeling the pain that his subconscious mind had made so real for him. "I-I dunno, it k-killed everyone, I c-couldn't st-stop it and it hurt so b-bad!" Goten rattled off, starting to cry, "It didn't m-make any s-s-s-sense at all!" Trunks cradled his friend's head by his own, running his fingers through his soft hair, shushing him again. "Hey, it's okay, dreams are sometimes like that," Trunks said. "Are you gonna be okay now?" Goten nodded softly, a few tears running down his cheek and dripping onto Trunks' pajama shirt, not wanting to talk for fear of losing control again. He looked at the bedside alarm clock on the nightstand; its digital readout said 4:29 AM. Four-thirty in the morning, it was late enough and Goten rose out of bed, surprising Trunks who climbed out as well. The sound of their small feet on Capsule Corporation's expensive wood floors caught the notice of nobody except a few small cleaning-robots, who shined the wood as soon as the stepped off it. Those things always creeped Goten out, like small cockroaches that made no sound. The light to one of the smaller kitchens came on with its dull fluorescent buzz, the only sound in the relative darkness, and the two boys walked in.

Trunks looked on with genuine concern for his friend, who had been sitting quietly in a chair for the last few minutes sipping a small glass of water. Goten's body stiffened as Trunks walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his soft, blue eyes which looked dull from concern and said quietly: "I'm scared Trunks-kun, I don't wanna go back to sleep." Trunks' eyes brightened a little and he motioned for Goten to follow him back upstairs to his room. The younger boy set down his glass, flicked off the kitchen light and ran to catch up to his friend who was already halfway up the stairs. When they got to Trunks' room, the lilac haired boy closed the door and Goten heard an almost imperceptible click as the deadbolt was slid into the door jamb, preventing anyone from entering. Trunks turned with a smirk on his face and Goten knew just what was coming, he slid into the covers and felt his own small erection already pushing against his pajama pants in anticipation. Forgetting all the pain of his nightmare, Goten closed his eyes and smiled as his best friend slid his arms around his middle, holding him close. Shirts and pants flew off the side of the bed and the two boys lay in their underwear, breathing hard and feeling each other. Goten took advantage of the opening in the front of Trunks' boxers, reaching in and pulling his firm length out, stroking it softly. Trunks did the same and his hands worked on his younger friend, causing him to lean back against the wall and let out a soft moan. The boys sped up their pace, deepening the pleasure, and Trunks moaned louder as his friend grabbed his tail and stroked its tip with his thumb.

Goten shut his eyes and opened them quickly when Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Trunks-kun...?" said Goten, a bit confused as to why he had stopped. Trunks mouthed: 'Trust me,' and pulled the younger boy closer to join their lips in a soft kiss. Goten's eyes went wide and when Trunks pulled back he said: "What was that for?" Trunks grinned, "Always wanted to try that, it felt pretty good. You like it Chibi?" Goten looked thoughtful and put his hand behind his head. "Well, it felt kinda good, but other things feel better I think. Like what you were doin' _before_ you kissed me!" Trunks frowned a bit and said: "Yeah, that's 'cause you weren't doin' it right. Haven't you ever seen the way Gohan and what's-her-name do it? Like, yer supposed to put your tongue in my mouth and drool and moan and stuff." Goten wrinkled his nose a bit and looked uncomfortable as Trunks pouted. "That sounds kinda weird...," he said. "Yeah, I know," Trunks said. "But I wanna try it once okay." Finally giving in to the pressure from the older boy, Goten nodded and before he could do anything Trunks captured him in another kiss. This time Goten opened his mouth, letting Trunks' tongue inside and did the same right back as they kissed passionately and it really did feel good. After a good amount of time they separated and Goten fell back on the bed, gasping for air. Trunks probed into Goten's mind for answers and immediately felt that that did indeed please his friend immensely. Goten sat up, smiling, and said: "Wow; that did feel pretty good." Trunks quickly asked: "You wanna do it again?" Goten nodded more enthusiastically and again the boys kissed, deeply and pleasurably as their tongues explored each other's mouths. After they parted lips, the younger boy seemed to be thinking about something. Sensing the confusion, Trunks sent a questioning feeling out and Goten understood immediately. "You know what's funny, Trunks-kun?" he said, to which Trunks shook his head. "You kinda taste like Cocoa-Puffs..." Trunks suddenly burst out laughing and eventually regained the ability to talk. "Baka na! I was eating Cocoa-Puffs a few minutes ago!" he said. Goten cocked an eyebrow and then started giggling, the feeling was immediately contagious and both of them laughed uncontrollably for the next few minutes. They stopped laughing, pausing to wipe some tears of joy from their eyes, and got back into the bed. Trunks asked Goten to suck on him and the younger boy glanced again at the clock; 5:13. "But what if your mom comes in here to wake us up early again?" he said, concerned. "I don't wanna get caught!" Trunks reached down and grabbed a fistful of Legos, scattering them about the bed and then handing one to Goten. "Hold on to this, if she comes in here just tell her we were playin' with Legos and dropped one under the covers and you were jus' gettin' it, okay?" Goten thought that was a perfect idea that would never fail and he crawled down under the covers, small hand fisted around the piece of plastic.

The small Lego in his hand gave Goten confidence that they were safe from being discovered, though the strategy was not needed. Trunks contented himself by closing his eyes and trying to keep his moans down as Goten sucked softly. Goten's hand reached around the older boy's back to play with his tail again and Trunks reached orgasm quickly after that, barely able to keep the noises from escaping himself. Goten just barely perceived a strange taste, but thought nothing of it and rose up out from under the blankets. Trunks cracked open his eyes to look at Goten and wrapped his arms around him, wishing he could just pull himself inside his friend. "Man, I'm tired," Trunks said. Goten smirked and said: "No, no, no. You aren't gettin' out of it dat easy!" Trunks pouted again, softening Goten's look, before saying: "What did I do? I was still gonna do it, don't worry 'bout that!" Goten felt as it Trunks really was trying to get out of returning the pleasure and savored his reward for outsmarting him as the older boy took the Lego into his own hand and went under. He licked his lips while Trunks stimulated him, wondering again why Trunks tasted different this time, he hoped that Trunks hadn't peed in his mouth, but it didn't seem so. Goten tried to think more, but his mind wouldn't cooperate and disconnected instead as he was brought to a quick climax and then, a little later, another one as Trunks kept going. Finally satisfied that he had pleased Goten enough, Trunks came up, complaining that it was stuffy down there and lay back. The boys wrapped their arms around each other before Trunks pulled Goten on top of him and they shared a quick kiss. The light was starting to come through the window as they both fell asleep again undisturbed for the next few hours.

Over the next few days, they spent lots of time together. It didn't much matter whose house they were at or if they had to go to the wilderness in order to be alone, they became even more inseparable. The last few times, Goten also kept tasting more of that strange stuff when he sucked on his friend, but still kept forgetting to ask him what it was. After all, Trunks-kun was really smart and he would know exactly what it was that he was tasting. He didn't care too much though, as it wasn't a bad taste and there was even a bit of a sweet flavor. He also found himself wondering if he tasted the same way, but didn't ask. Goten took Trunks to a lake he discovered one day when out training with Gohan and Trunks seemed to like it. They sat down next to the edge against a rock face, arms about each other's shoulders, and took in the still blue waters. It didn't take long for them to get the urge again and Trunks confessed his need over their link and Goten was more than happy to oblige. Trunks took off the lower half of his Gi and played with himself while Goten took his pants off as well. He lay down on the ground and allowed Trunks to lie on top of him and they rubbed their bodies together, savoring the sensations from the skin on skin contact. Goten rolled out from under Trunks and the older boy propped himself up on the cold rock in a sitting position as Goten took his erection into his mouth. The pleasure coursed through him and he let his body do its own thing, independent of his mind as before. Unafraid of being caught out here, he let his mouth fall open and his soft moans filled the air as Goten sucked on. Trunks' body started up that same dance and he tried in futility to control himself as the feeling pulsed through him and he moaned again. He continued to pre-come in Goten's mouth like before, and also like before Goten ignored it and kept going. But unlike before, Trunks' body was doing something different deep inside. The last few times everything didn't work exactly as it was supposed to, but that was only because Trunks was so young. This time, there was going to be no flaws in the workings of his physiology and both of the boys were completely oblivious to what was to come. Trunks moaned on, trying to hold out as long as possible and not doing such a good job of it as his friend wouldn't let up. Within moments he lost it and his body prepared like never before to make sure that it would perform perfectly. Goten sucked harder, feeling his friend's balls move up a little and noticing that he was very close and about to climax. As Trunks felt his pleasure reach its highest point and his muscles started contracting, he was faintly aware that something was different. The effect was instantaneous, _What the_..._?_ Goten thought as Trunks came for the first time with much force, filling his mouth with an unfamiliar taste and he was caught completely by surprise. He pulled away at once and watched in horror as some more of the strange white stuff squirted onto Trunks' stomach and then eventually stopped coming out. There was a long pause as Trunks squirmed around trying to regain his bounds and Goten sat with his mouth open. Trunks opened his eyes quickly, realizing what had happened and looked at his younger friend with a crushed expression. Goten wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at it, _most defiantly _not_ pee! So just what in the name of Kami is it?! _thought the younger boy as he looked up again. "...Trunks-kun...what is that...?" he said slowly. Trunks opened his mouth to say something, he knew what had happened but wasn't sure if what he read in the books would go completely over his friend's head. "Are-are you sick, or something," Goten said with a tone of concern, "because stuff isn't supposed to come out of there...except pee..." Trunks sighed and tried to explain: "Uhh, yeah Goten, actually...it is supposed to. It's just somethin' that happens." Goten looked very confused that nobody had ever told him about this and wondered how Trunks knew. "So, you mean it's natural? Why does it happen? Am I gonna squirt that stuff too?" Goten rattled off. "Yeah," Trunks said. "It's supposed to do that when I go, and it will happen to you too someday." Goten smiled and said: "Okay, 'cause I was worried you had some weird disease or something!" Trunks managed to crack a smile and said: "Naw, us Saiya-jins don't get sick! Now what did that stuff taste like?" "Well, it wasn't bad, it was just weird that's all," Goten said. "I can't wait until I can do that, it's so cool!" Trunks nodded and went on to please Goten, but they were both a little disappointed when nothing happened.

It wasn't easy for Goten to accept that Trunks could do something he could not, and their games went down in frequency as it continued to happen, but still went on just the same. Bulma was forcing Vegeta help her gather the laundry when he found out that it had happened. There was almost nothing at all on Trunks' bed sheets, at least nothing a human would have noticed, but Vegeta didn't need to use his eyes. He could smell the stuff. _Good, _he thought, _maybe they will stop it now that Trunks can do that._ Thanking natural Saiya-jin biology for making his son start so much quicker than normal humans, he was pretty sure that Kakarotto's younger son wouldn't put up with it. But Goten continued to 'put up with it' as it was, and even started to like it. After all, it did taste good and it was all Trunks, so there was nothing wrong with it. It was still hard to think that he couldn't do it, but Trunks was older, so that kept him hopeful. About three months later, Trunks started to taste Goten's pre-come as he sucked on him and the very next day they were both very pleased when he came at last. Trunks didn't have to think long about it either, he loved the taste and loved the fact that Goten squirted it and it all seemed so neat. They played with each other right afterward and watched in utter fascination as it came out and did it again and again until they ran out and fell asleep. Now there was something else, it seemed to the young boys that their list of reasons why it was fun to play with each other was endless. It wasn't just that it was fun and felt really good and they wanted to do it, but now when they climaxed stuff came out of them and it tasted good on top of that.

They were already planning to spend the rest of their lives doing this, but fate finally dealt them a bad hand and simultaneously gave Vegeta just the cards he needed to make his evil wish come true.

Lotsa sex, lotsa angst, psychological horrors...gotta love it! Why has Vegeta waited so long to make his wish? I will make that clear as soon as I come up with the reason myself! Review and give me lots of input because I need it!


	9. The End of Good Times

Well, here it is...the chapter you have all been waiting for. Or, at least, the chapter you have all been dreading since the start of this story. It's time to kill Vegeta, you all pay attention now and we will all get along just fine. Thanks to all that review:

BlueAzul13 –Yeah, I am glad you like it so much. As to whether Goten's dream was a future vision, you will have to decide for yourself, that's half the fun! And Vegeta is SO evil and I don't think you are the first one to notice that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it will at least reinforce your hate for him.

GOTEN2003UK –Shocking results huh? Well, they were getting kinda old and I figured aw what the hell. Besides, this makes it more interesting for future chapters. Leave it to them to grow up faster than anyone really wants. Wow, that's a lot of 'great's I am so happy you think I am that great. !!!

animeprincess1452 –Chibi fun, yeah everyone likes it. Thanks for the compliments and I will update soon.

Candy the Duck –Short review, concise and absolutely to the point. I love it. I think we were all wondering how long it would be, it seemed like a good time to me as any.

Before you read this chapter, remember to take all your rage out on Vegeta and kindly not kill the messenger.

**Chapter 8: The End of Good Times **

It was the worst day the planet Earth ever saw, and also it's last in existence. It started out much the same as all the other days, but this day was different. All would soon come to an end; all the things that were to happen fell into place all at once and the kais themselves seemed powerless to stop it.

The calm atmosphere of the Lookout belied the fact that so much chaos was in the near future. Along its edge stood a young Namekian named Dende, who had sworn to guard the planet Earth at all costs. Normally, he was content to stand watch and just let things unfold, but something told him that this was all wrong, and the seven glowing Dragonballs behind him, along with Bulma's Dragonball Radar, lay testament to that promise of protection. A short man with a worried expression came up to the guardian and spoke concerned: "Are you sure you did the right thing, Dende? Even after these years I still think it was a bad idea for you to steal them and I can sense you are worried about it now." Dende shifted his feet uncomfortably and rested his arms on his pointed Guardian's cane. "I know I was a little crazy to steal them and the Radar right from underneath his nose, Popo, but I believe it was for the best," he said. "Yes," said Popo, "but if he ever finds out he won't be happy." Dende's frown deepened and he said: "I know, if he comes up here my life is in danger. However I feel if he finds them...then there might not be an Earth for me to look after any, longer." He still didn't understand why he decided not to contact Goku and the others to safeguard the spheres from the often maniacal Saiya-jin Prince, but he knew that was not the answer. The young healer sighed as he thought of how uncertain his future was, but he knew it was at least reasonably uncertain.

Two years. Two long and fucking agonizing years Vegeta had been combing the globe in search of the Dragonballs that had been stolen from him. The one day had finally come and he was seconds from making his wish and when he went to his hidden locker in the gravity room to retrieve them, they were gone. _Fine, _he had thought, _I will use the woman's device to find them again. It was probably that Baka Kakarotto! _But the Dragonball Radar was missing too, and Vegeta was wary to ask her to build another one for him. She was a human, but quite a sharp one at that; she would have no trouble figuring out that he was up to no good wanting the Radar. After all, to want it is not simply to want it, but rather to want the Dragonballs. If she had not heard from Kakarotto or the others it was safe to say she would be suspicious. So he spent his time at nights alone searching for them, checking every place he thought they might be; every hole and ditch and every house in the world. He would fly on a precise course once around the Earth each night at a different line of latitude. As he flew with his dark eyes closed, he would scan the ground beneath him for a few miles on each side for their very distinctive Ki signature. But he could search in vain for millennia and might never realize that the key to his problem was to fly under the Lookout and scan upwards instead of downwards, it was almost a perfect ruse. But he found out the secret. Nobody knew how he did it but he located the Dragonballs and flew to the lookout, killing both Dende and Popo before anyone could notice.

The sky grew black and at once everyone who knew that Shenlong had arrived knew something was wrong. No wish to him was to be made, and it quickly became clear that something was seriously amiss. Goku sensed that the energy from the Eternal Dragon was coming from the Lookout and used Shunken Idou to get their instantly. What he saw made his blood curdle. Two of his friends and the sworn guardians of the Earth lay dead in pools of blood and the proud Saiya-jin Prince stood looking up to the Dragon. "Vegeta!" yelled Goku. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Vegeta just laughed and turned around to face the taller Saiya-jin. "What does it look like Kakarotto? You screwed up and didn't watch me carefully enough. Now before you knew it I have regained my evil ways and I plan to make the MOST out of my two wishes!" Goku tried to figure out Vegeta's plan but was still confused. "Whatever you are going to do I know it's bad," Goku said. "And even Bulma and Trunks might die!" Vegeta powered up a Ki blast and shot it at Goku, who barely hit it aside and into space. "You bakayaro!" the Prince screamed. "We have been through this before, I don't care. As for Trunks, he will be spared but I can't say the same for you. You, Kakarotto, shall suffer a fate worse than death as I take my last revenge for the indignities I have suffered at your hands!" With that monologue, perhaps the last thing Vegeta ever said before his mind was corrupted by evil one-hundred percent, he turned and breathed his wishes. Goku reached his hand forward and tried to stop it from coming, but it did. The next thing he knew, he was standing on a weird planet that stimulated latent memories from his infancy, and then he knew only blackness. With that wish, Vegeta created a new Vegeta-sei and resurrected plenty of Saiya-jin to do his dirty work in ruling the universe. He had all the people with Saiya-jin blood on Earth brought to the new planet and, to remove any further competition to his newfound power, had Goku and Gohan restrained in prison. His evil laughter spread across the royal palace around him as he sent a blast toward Earth that was more than capable of destroying it.

Goten sat up with a start, this was wrong. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he looked around. Definitely wrong. This wasn't his bed and was certainly not his house, worse the Kis of his father, mother and big brother were nowhere to be found and what about...? No, it couldn't be that his dream was becoming a reality, could it? He looked to his side and saw Trunks-kun there. No, this was real, but where was he? He shook his friend awake and whispered: "Trunks-kun, somethin's wrong; wake up!" The older boy rolled over, brushing some hair from his eyes, and said: "What is it Goten, it's the middle of the night and I-" he broke off. He could sense a monstrous number of Saiya-jin in the immediate area, perhaps the whole planet was covered with them. But he quickly realized that they were not on Earth as he extended his senses. "What? Where are we...I-I think we are on Vegeta-sei, Goten..." he said slowly, getting up to turn on the light. "You sure?" Goten said. "I thought it was destroyed by Frieza." Trunks opened a book on the unfamiliar shelf next to the unfamiliar bed and glanced at the pages. He couldn't read the strange symbols, but it was unmistakably Saiya-jin writing. He heard footsteps in hall outside the small room they were in and all his gut told him was to run far away, and as fast as he could! "Goten, we gotta go! NOW!" Trunks said quickly. "But-" Goten started to say but was cut short as Trunks pulled him out the window and took off towards the reaches of the city just as the door opened.

Vegeta was quite pleased at the results so far. He had his power, and all the people loved him like the God he was. He summoned a few of the messengers and inquired about his son and his friend but was told that their whereabouts were unknown at the present time. Blasting the head off of one, he ordered the others to tell the search party to find them at once. They complied and ran out the open door as fast as they could, fearing the new King's political power as much if not more than his actual physical power. Vegeta sat back in his throne, eating a few small fruits that resembled Earth grapes, and ordered the cleaning woman to scrub the blood and burnt flesh off the tile floor and remove the body for an un-ceremonial burial. After he became bored with simply sitting around doing nothing, he walked out the door, grabbing a few ceremonial guards along the way and had them escort him to the nearby prison where his hated enemy was being held.

Goku opened his eyes again, feeling restraints at his wrists and ankles, holding him up in an uncomfortable position. He tried to use his Ki, but the restraints just sucked out his energy as soon as it flowed through him and he weakened in his efforts. He tried to transform but was immediately hit by an electrical feedback in the system, shocking him painfully. He twisted his head weakly to look to his side and saw his son in a similar position and anticipated seeing his other son on his other side. He was very relieved when he saw Goten was not there and was happy to find out that at least part of his family escaped this torturous place. Suddenly his senses were ravaged by pain as he felt the population of Earth, the entire population, including his wife and all the human friends and family he knew, cry out and then die. He threw his head back and screamed, trying again to power up and losing consciousness when the electricity surged back into his body. He awakened to a sharp punch to his ribs, and looked at the smirking face of his rival, Vegeta. "So," he said weakly, "you're responsible for all of this." Vegeta's smile grew and he rammed a knee into Goku's exposed abdomen, causing him to spit up blood. "Yes that's right Kakarotto, and as soon as I find your other son I will be banishing all three of you across the whole fucking galaxy for what you have done to me, but first...," he said, motioning to one of his guards who pushed a button on a control pad, revealing a telescreen on the wall which blinked to life and then revealed a stylized battle arena not far from the prison. "...you are going to watch your eldest son get softened up a little by myself." Goku smiled, saying: "It's not like you to keep your opponent bound and helpless just so you can defeat him. Not very honorable my Saiya-jin Prince." Vegeta's smile grew more and he spread his arms and said: "Look at me Kakarotto, I don't need to have Gohan restrained to beat him, can you not sense my latent strength?" Indeed, Goku could feel it and he looked on in terror as Vegeta took Gohan's unconscious body and flew off to the arena. Deep in his cell and incapable of moving much less fighting, he watched the events unfold.

The fight was fast and intense and both fighters had definitely raised their powers to unbelievable heights. It was possible that Vegeta was even more powerful that Goku as he transformed again, but none of that mattered. In a short time, Gohan stood triumphant over a very pissed and very bloody Vegeta, who despite his new Super Saiya-jin 3 power had been unable to break through the oldest Son son's Mystic form and strength. But Gohan wasn't going to kill him; he planned to spare him, courtesy of his father's genetically passed forgiving spirit. Vegeta stood up, admitting defeat as he planned one last effort to win; it had worked before, why not again. Vegeta stood up, saying: "Fine then, we will fight again another time. You win this round, Gohan, but I will keep training and I _will_ surpass you." Gohan smiled in satisfaction and turned his back to the Prince, making the same fatal mistake as his father. Goku saw it coming and tried to telepathically warn his son, but it was too late and Vegeta cracked Gohan right in the back of his skull, sending him to the dirt and out like a light. Vegeta now stood triumphant; his trick had worked, again. Looking down at one of the last warriors of good, he powered up a small and deadly Ki ball on the tip of a finger, pointing it down toward the vanquished half Saiya-jin fighter. "If we meet in the next world, we will fight again. You are a worthy fighter and stronger even than your baka father and I look forward our next battle. I hope you will not make the same mistakes as this time," he said, sending down a beam of energy right through Gohan's head. The scream from Goku could be heard for miles around as he watched the telescreen and personally witnessed his oldest son die.

Trunks looked around as he stretched his limbs in the cool air around the empty house he and Goten had found in the wilderness. Keeping their Kis down, they had avoided detection, but he felt he and friend did not have long. Without wanting to wake Goten and worry him, he donned his dark cloak and flew of to a nearby village to see if there was any more news on them. Sure enough, he found out that there was now a significant bounty on their heads, but was confused to find out that they were wanted alive and unharmed. A look on the nearby telescreen revealed his father, who spoke in a strange Saiya-jin tongue and then in plain English, obviously intended for his own ears, that he and Goten were wanted for high treason and that Goten and his family were to be banished off to another planet immediately following capture. There was no way he wanted to be separated, but he knew that there was often a strategy to life, a trait inherited from his mother and her analytical mind, and decided to act another time. Trunks knew that there would only be more pain if they would fight back at this time, they had their whole lives to set things right. He returned to the small home to tell his friend and found him already awake cooking some fish. The eleven-year-old stepped into the door and smelled the air loudly. "Mornin' Goten, smells good! I'm hungry!" His younger friend smiled and put out the fire saying the fish was done before running up to embrace his friend. "Trunks-kun, please don't run off like that, I was scared!" said Goten. Trunks pulled him onto the bed, running his hand through Goten's soft hair and capturing a brief kiss from him. "Don't worry, I'm fine," Trunks said. "'Cept they are still lookin' for us and I don't know how long we got." Goten tried to care about the danger they were in but found himself drifting helplessly into his friend's eyes instead.

It wasn't another minute before they were kissing passionately and rubbing their bodies together. They fell onto the bed and threw off their clothes, forgetting all about the fish and cuddling together in the chill air without any blankets on them to get in the way. Goten turned around, rubbing his back on Trunks' front, and feeling his erection poke at him. Trunks understood without a word and leaned down to whisper in Goten's ear: "You sure about this Chibi? I don't wanna hurt you." Goten smiled and looked up at him with a loving expression and said: "Yeah, I do. Besides, you said it would feel good for you and it felt good the last time when you used your fingers." Trunks smiled and licked his lips, remembering just how loud his friend had moaned as he explored the warmth of his opening for the first time with a pair of eager fingers. "Jus' one thing," Goten said, "make sure you hit that one spot just right like last time, it feels really good!" Anticipating the coming pleasure, Trunks smiled broadly and played a little with Goten's firm length as he inserted a finger into Goten, who let out a soft sound and then another as Trunks added a second finger and stretched him out a little to get him ready. "Alright," Trunks said, a little uncertainly. "You really wanna do this?" Goten got onto his hands and knees, wrapping his tail around Trunks' and said: "Yeah, just put it in me, but do it gently, okay?" Trunks spit a few times into his hand, wetting his erection with it and then getting Goten's entrance a little wet as well. "Okay," Trunks said, moving forward. Goten let out a loud moan in slight pain as Trunks thrust deep inside him and he felt his muscles clamp down in response. Trunks lay down on Goten's back, moaning and savoring the sensations running through him as he felt his friend pulse around his erection. "Man," he said, panting. "You sure are tight, Chibi...feels great!" Goten still hadn't gotten over the pain as Trunks had done anything but do it gently and he just let out a soft moan, squirming around a bit. Trunks straightened himself out and ran his hand around to Goten's front, fondling his balls and causing him to tighten up even more. Trunks flinched at the feeling and sent out a calming signal to Goten, who took it in and relaxed a little. Goten turned his head and looked up at Trunks, saying: "Yeah, you were right, this does feel super good." Trunks smiled and started to back up, pulling himself out of his friend a little before pushing back in, eliciting even more moans. The older boy tried to control himself and pulled back out again; pushing back slowly a little deeper this time and then established a good rhythm. As he did this, he brought his hand back around to stroke Goten again which made the younger boy make even more nice sounds. Trunks thought he had found heaven at last, his friend was so tight, and nice and warm inside, and he could feel him moving around him; it was so good he never wanted to stop. Goten moaned again and wiggled around under Trunks. He felt so lucky to be able to do this and he let out another moan as Trunks moved faster, still stroking Goten's erection and giving him pleasure from both sides. He was loving the feeling of his friend inside him even though he had never felt anything like it before. That one spot deep inside him was being rubbed just perfectly by Trunks and it felt better than anything else he had ever felt. The pleasure ran through him and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this and as if to respond Trunks let out a loud moan and thrust one last time into him. The younger boy tightened up as he felt Trunks squirt into him and the sensation that came with it pushed him over the edge as well and he came all over the bed and onto Trunks' hand. Their orgasm ended too quickly and Goten's fists let go of the sheets as his muscles relaxed and Trunks pulled him on top of him as he lay down. Goten felt a little tired and smiled as Trunks kissed at his neck and felt him begin to soften inside him. Trunks closed his eyes and continued to move slightly around under Goten, still playing a little with him and enjoying the feeling as much as he could. He was tired from doing that and decided that a little sleep was needed and they were soon both asleep holding onto each other for the very last time.

A few hours later, Goten sat dejectedly on the bed. They were coming, they were practically there and soon he would never see Trunks-kun again. It was no use running; they would be chased as far as they could go. It was no use fighting; they wouldn't stand a chance against all of them and Vegeta was more than a match for them. As for fusion, even Gotenks wasn't powerful enough to win. Trunks came back inside and sat down next to his friend, putting something in Goten's hand. The younger boy looked at it; it was a shiny piece of metal with two thin chains coming out of a pair of holes near the top of it. "What's this, Trunks-kun?" he asked. Trunks put a hand around Goten and picked it up by one of the chains, saying: "It's some silver I found when I was outside in the woods a month ago or something like that." Trunks said, sensing his father's familiar presence very near outside. "I was gonna give it to you but I think I need to do this instead. For us." He put it into Goten's hand, motioning for him to hold onto it, and the older boy then broke it in half down the middle, leaving each of them holding onto a half of it suspended by a chain. They heard footsteps outside. Trunks put his half of the piece of silver around his neck and Goten did the same. "Now," Trunks said. "If you ever think that we won't see each other again, look at that. If you ever feel like givin' up hope that we will win in the end, just remember that we each have half and in that way we will always be connected somehow." He reached forward and kissed Goten and then the door was blasted open. The boys separated and looked over as several uniformed Saiya-jin guards burst in, and they didn't fight them. Trunks was thrown aside and Goten was put into some Ki restraints and started to be pulled away. It was too much, too fast, and Goten reached back to touch Trunks' hand one last time before being ripped away and dragged out the door and into the sky. His panied expression became evident as his worst fears were at last confirmed, and his eyes began to tear up. He tried again to escape, but his struggles were useless and he cried as he watched Trunks fade away into the distance. "I love you Trunks-kun!" he yelled as he looked down, tears streaming from his eyes. "I love you too Goten!" Trunks yelled back, his own tears running down his cheeks as he felt his whole world fall apart in so much pain. He knew that he would see Goten again, he would keep hoping until the day he died and knew that someday a time would come when he would make his move. "And I promise...I will find you!"

Please review, and make sure to not kill me. It isn't my fault Vegeta is evil! Thank you.


	10. Finding Goten

I apologize again for the long time since the last update, but I am eternally busy so it took me a while to get this chapter done. The last few paragraphs represent the worst concepts to ever come from my mind and I desperately hope you will not be overly disturbed by it. There are just some things that I write that I will never write again and this is one of them. Way back in TCOV I wrote about torture and I intended to never do that again, having failed at that I can only warn you to read at your own risk and please, don't kill the messenger. Only a few reviewers to thank this time around:

animeprincess1452 –Here's another chapter, that's good that you love it, and I have updated!

GOTEN2003UK –Yeah, you will definitely be killing Vegeta at the end of this chapter. He has gone and outdone himself in evil things this time, so just kill him and leave me alone. Don't worry about losing your temper on him either, I need the extra input for the story !!!

Candy the Duck –LOL! That is too funny, I don't know about them being sexy at ten and eleven-years-old, but whatever you say. I tend to think they are just cute at that age, but that is up to you I guess. Oh yeah, and for your information they are 16 and 17 in this chapter.

**Chapter 9: Finding Goten**

With a start, Trunks' eyes snapped open and he looked around him, momentarily confused at his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relief as he regained his bearings and realized that he was still in the Saiya-jin spacepod. He took a quick look out the small window port in front of him at the stars streaking by and yawned, trying to stretch in the cramped and slightly claustrophobic vehicle. The young man sat back and thought of how the hell he was going to pull this off; with luck, his father had not yet discovered his absence but he was sure that he would have some company soon. He turned his head to the chromatograph mounted off to his right which displayed the mean time on Vegeta-sei, just about 1607 hours. He cursed himself as he tried to think of why he had slept less than three hours and had dreamed so very long. _My mind confuses me so sometimes-it hurts just to think about it, _thought Trunks, _just three short hours and it recreated my entire life with Goten. And it was so real; I swear I could almost feel him again..._ His mind snapped back to reality as the computer began to spit out a series of phrases in ancient Saiya-jin and the boy found himself pressed to translate them, wishing he had paid more attention to the classes his father made him take. From what he could understand, the pod was nearing the coordinates that Trunks had punched in and he looked out to a small trading outpost ringed around a moon or asteroid or something like that. He knew what it was; a shithole filled with all sorts of filth of species from all across the galaxy, most of whom would kill a Saiya-jin with pleasure, given the chance. He also knew it was Goten's last recorded position, and he had to start there if he had a chance of finding him. He readied the pod's landing procedures and rubbed the piece of metal absently which still hung around his neck as a constant reminder of his lover.

The sun set on a dusty world and a light suddenly buzzed as it came on, disturbing the raven-haired boy dozing nearby. He sat up and blinked his eyes, looking around to see what was going on. The smell of food brought him to full awake and he glanced ineffectually at the clock stuck on the wall, which his father stubbornly kept on the same time used on Vegeta-sei. It read 4:07 PM, which was about two hours too slow for this planet's sunset/sunrise schedule. _I was asleep for just three hours?! _thought Goten in confusion, wondering how he had dreamed his entire past with Trunks in just that short amount of time. He turned back to his father, who walked up and put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Hai, good to see you are finally awake," Goku said, sounding a bit strained. "It's a good thing too, otherwise I might have eaten it all myself and you would be hungry." Both managed weak, obviously forced laughs at the joke, but both knew that possibility was very unlikely. Goku rarely if ever ate much food. For one, food was often hard to come by in this place, and for another, the man hadn't trained or sparred in years, and thus didn't need the extra energy. His only son was all the kept him going in life now, his spirit had long since been broken. Goten reached down absently, rubbing his fingers on the silver still hanging on the now-rusted chain about his neck, the only constant reminder of his lover. "I know what you are thinking about," Goku said suddenly, "and if you ask me, for the thousandth time you are never going to see Trunks again. You should just forget him and try to go on." Tears clouded Goten's eyes and he looked at the dirty floor, thinking: _Trunks _is_ the only thing that keeps me going on. _With a sigh, he wiped the water from his eyes and walked silently to the table for the evening meal that was already ready.

A lone guard walked down the hall, deeply regretting what he had to do. He knew the last person to give the King bad news ended up dead, like the last one, and the last one, and he was certain his bad luck would mean his end. But, he had drawn the short straw, and that meant he was to be the one to inform Vegeta of the news. He gathered his courage, recalling his schooling that taught him that death at the hands of the King was among the most honorable, and walked into the private suite. Vegeta sat in a cushy seat, sipping some fine wine and having his shoulders massaged by three Saiya-jin servant girls, all similarly clad in nothing at all. "Yes," said Vegeta, taking another sip of wine. The guard cleared his throat, striking a fist to his chest before bowing respectfully, saying: "The Royal Guard regrets to inform you that Prince Trunks has gone missing and we suspect he killed two guards and stole a spacepod for an unknown cause." The young guard tried to contain his fear and wondered how fast he would die as Vegeta sat bolt upright and spit his wine all over the floor in shock. "Kuso! That dammed child shall be the death of me!" He clenched his fists and stared down the guard in front of him, just out of the academy at a mere nineteen Earth-years old, seething in anger. Without warning, he thrust out a fist and hurtled it toward the guard at a speed which would surely kill him, stopping mere inches from the boy's nose. "Good," he said, pulling back, "I am glad to see at least _some_ of my guards have the courage to stand fast and accept death. Now get the fuck out of here and arrange a search party at once!" The guard bowed again and walked out fast to get together some men to hunt down and recapture the prince. _I wonder if the ol' King has gone soft..._he thought, wondering why he had been spared death, Vegeta always killed someone when he got news he didn't like. A sudden boom behind him, followed by the servant girls running naked past him, two of them at least, gave him the answer. "Fucking bitch, I told you: LOWER!" roared the King and the guard chuckled, increasing his already rapid pace to the barracks.

Trunks sat bored in his chair, currently at the best place he thought to seek information: a crowded tavern filled with the worst of the worst in the entire galaxy all drunk out of their minds. Unfortunately for him, he had fallen into another depression and was right now having trouble believing he would ever see Goten again for as long as he lived. The bartender slid a glass filled with the same shit he had been drinking for an hour his way. _What was it called?_ he thought._ Hyper-Plasma-Shortcake?!_ He couldn't remember and reached into his pocket for some more money to pay for it. The stout man pushed his hand away as he offered it and said: "Hey, after someone drinks four Hydro-Plasma-Shitkegs in a row here...the next one's free. In all my years working, you are the first one I have ever seen able to do it. What's your story anyway?" Trunks looked up confused at the bartender and quirked an eyebrow at the question. "Well," the bartender went on, "you must be one of the last humans left, and you're a damn good looking one too, what the hell are you doing drinking liquor in a place like this? You could get hurt in here." Trunks smiled and thought of the notion people had that all Saiya-jin were black haired and eyed. "Actually," Trunks said quietly, "I am looking for a pair of Saiya-jins that might have come through here a few years ago." Even though Trunks' voice was barely above a whisper, the mention of the name brought all other conversation to a hush. Trunks looked around and the assorted aliens all took in his blue eyes and purple hair and, decided at once that he couldn't possibly be one of the hated race, went back to their talking and gambling and fighting.

He looked back at the bartender, who scowled, saying: "Dammed bastards, a bunch of 'em destroyed a colony not too far from here a while ago. 'Cept for a few stragglers, everyone here lost a family member or a friend to those murderous monkeys. That might explain why they all looked at you like that, you wouldn't happen to be involved with them, would 'ya?" Trunks held up a hand and said absently: "Nah, I'm actually looking for a couple that might have been around this way a few years back, they are wanted dead by my people." The bartender stood up straighter and responded: "Well, if you are fixin' to kill a few of those Saiya-jin scum, I guess I can tell you where they are headed. But I gotta tell you boy, they aren't like any Saiya-jin I ever saw. They were attacked almost as soon as they set foot in this place and then all of a sudden their hair went yellow and their eyes turned green, it was the dammedest thing I ever seen in all my years. They got really strong too, nearly blew the whole place up and took off outta here faster 'den a chenta outta Llehtab!" Trunks blinked at the unfamiliar analogy and then leaned in closer, grinning like a Cheshire cat and recognizing the description of two of the few SSJ in existence. "I can take care of myself old man, but I need to find out where they went." The bartender said: "I dunno where they were headed exactly, but they asked for directions for a planet called...umm...Tri-Gamma 13...I think it was. But that was way back about six years ago, and before everyone started telling me tales over their drinks about those Saiya-jin bastards; how they came outta nowhere all of a sudden like and killed people like nothin'." Trunks stood up and thanked him, before starting to walk out of the place when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Look boy, I had seven children before those Saiya-jin came along," the bartender said with a hitch in his voice. "Now I got just three and everyday I have to worry that I will come home and find them dead too. If you rid this universe of any of those killers I will be forever in your debt, you just be careful out there, it's a cruel universe, I know." Trunks smiled and walked out of the bar, patting some dust out of his green Gi and looking around to see if there was anyone around. Seeing nobody, he took off to the sky and toward his pod in the distance.

Back at Vegeta-sei, six spacepods streaked out of the atmosphere before one broke off of the group and headed in another direction. That one was headed toward a far-away planet called Tri-Gamma 15, the remaining five were following the trail of one missing prince, with instructions to bring him home. Those pods all contained the strongest Saiya-jin guards on the planet; the lone pod contained King Vegeta himself, who was off on a month-long trip to take care of some "unfinished business" as he had put it, leaving his second-in-command to run the planet meanwhile. Inside, Vegeta smiled as he thought of what he was going to do. _Once this is over I will have rid myself of Kakarotto and his worthless spawn, I can't fathom whatever possessed myself to let them live in the first place, _he thought, turning on the hibernation controls and falling into a cold sleep in seconds, not to awaken until he reached his destination.

Trunks sat in a similar spacepod, millions of miles away, pissed as ever that he had had no further leads on the whereabouts of the planet he was looking for. This mysterious 'Tri-Gamma 13' was not in the pod's databank and the three planets he had visited over a couple weeks had no records of it either. He was just musing in his own agony when he reminded himself that one thing was good about all this. _So far, _he thought, _it has been a really calm journey._ Wrong. A sudden series of alarms and flashing red lights in the pod told him something was seriously amiss. A quick scan of the meager instrument panel revealed that a bunch of spacepods were headed his way and were about...14 kellaquads away from him. "Just what the fuck is a kellaquad?!" Trunks said to the computer which was telling him over and over again that he was about to be intercepted. _Knowing the Saiya-jin, _Trunks thought, _it's probably a severe overstatement. Like a kellaquad is probably a few light-years or something like that._ Wrong again. A flash of light from some kind of energy weapon went off right next to the pod, momentarily blinding him, before he was rocked by the shockwave that followed it. _Or, something like a mile or so... _Punching in the commands to land on the nearest planet, a rocky world that may or may not be able to support life, he hoped he would make it there in one piece. The descent came rapidly and he programmed the ship to crash-land on the surface, hoping it would provide cover as he stole one of the others while they searched for him. Pushing open the hatch, he kept his Ki low and flew out of it toward some mountains, watching as the pod hit the ground and exploded on impact with a loud boom as its braking thrusters failed to fire. He landed and snuck behind some rocks praying this plan would work.

Trunks considered himself lucky they had not decided to fight him on sight, reasoning that they might have information he needed, but nonetheless cursed his bad luck. He was dragged over to the others the second he was found by one of the guards and they confronted him. "Well, looks like we found you," said one of the Saiya-jin as Trunks stood unfearing. "You are wanted back alive and in god shape so you better go quietly so we don't have to muss you up," said another. Trunks wondered for a short time why his father would want him back at all, much less unhurt, but dismissed it, deciding to pull his trump card. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Trunks said, laughing at them. "Prince Trunks, who else?" said a third guard, obviously confused. "Allow me to rephrase," said Trunks, clenching his fists. "Do you have any idea _what_ I am?" The guards all looked confused until the leader took out a pair of Ki restraints and grinned, saying: "Yeah, under arrest." Trunks smiled again and stared them down, "No," he said, "let me show you." With that the ground started shaking and with a roar Trunks' hair bleached blonde and his eyes went green as a golden aura surrounded him and the ground cracked from the force. Ki blazing all around him, Trunks thought of how good it felt to do that again, and said: "What do you bakayaros make of this one?" He almost shit his Gi pants when not one, not two, but three of the men in front of him turned SSJ in response. "We know all about your capabilities, Prince, a plain old super Saiya-jin, and according to the King we will be more than a match for you. "Well then," Trunks said. "I guess even he doesn't know that I have been training in secret for just such an occasion." He tensed all his muscles in concentration and started to yell out loud and the ground crumbled beneath him. One of the guards took a read of his Ki level with his scouter and stuttered out that it was climbing rapidly. Trunks hair spiked up higher and glowed an even brighter gold as his eyes darkened and his energy formed an aura that covered the planet. Mountains around him started to collapse and the guards all looked on in shock at the display, powerless to stop it. With one final despairing shout, Trunks ascended and the dust cleared to reveal him one step higher. His blinding aura left the Saiya-jin guards trying to shield their eyes as they watched the lightning crackle about the new super Saiya-jin 2, and realized their were all collectively screwed. A split second later, Trunks vanished and reappeared in the middle of their loose circle, and one of the SSJ guards' head fell off, squirting blood onto the sand. The rest had barely enough time to grasp the fact that it was over and to think: _'oh SHIT'_ and Trunks was upon them.

Vegeta watched it all over his camera monitor that was connected in subspace to one mounted on one of the guards' spacepods, not trusting them for a second on their own, and his mind spun in amazement. _Hm, _he mused, _I must remind myself to never underestimate him again. Maybe I should let him find Kakarotto's child...yes, I could do that. But I will make sure that he won't get a warm welcome when he does. _He smiled his evil smile and in less than a second figured out what he wanted to do when he reached the planet he was headed towards.

Goten got out of bed and looked around inside his tiny home. Still the same crummy place; and still no sign of Trunks. Getting up to stretch, he yawned again and wished he had a better place to sleep. He walked around to look for Goku and found a note taped to a can of food by the door from his father saying he was out to get more food and should be back by sundown. Goten shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a squeaky chair to watch the dust blow past the place and daydream about Trunks. It wasn't long before he started to feel tired and bored at the unchanging scenery and eventually fell asleep for a little while. He awoke to a voice and he looked up to none other than his very own lover, Trunks!

He fell off the chair in complete shock and then stood up; rubbing his eyes and saying it had to be a dream. A warm kiss from Trunks told him that it was not and he smiled as he wondered why the kiss seemed so rough and uncomfortable. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not caring, he ran a hand around Trunks' neck and then was pushed back just as he realized that there was something missing there. "Hey Trunks-kun, where's your necklace?" he asked. Trunks looked hard at Goten and said in an offhand way: "I lost it in a fight, but that doesn't matter...Goten." Now Goten knew something was wrong with his lover, his eyes lacked their familiar sparkle and he would have expected to have been called 'Chibi'. Besides that, why the hell did he seem so tense when he kissed him, what was going on, what was wrong with him?! Goten stood up a little stiffer and said: "What's wrong with you all of a sudden Trunks-kun? I would have thought that you would have me in the bed by now or at least to have held me for a little while." Trunks smirked in a strange way that Goten was unexpectedly distressed by and said: "Yes, there is something wrong. I fucking hate you!" Goten looked hurt, "Wh-what?" he asked in surprise. "You heard me," Trunks went on, "all these years and you didn't even try to find me, what kind of man are you?" Goten started to cry as his lover went on with his rant: "No, I thought I loved you but now I know I can't because you are nothing but a baka! You even kept the same pisswater hairstyle as your father and I think it makes you look everything like him. No identity of your own, just his son and nothing else. My father is such more of a better person than he will ever be and certainly better than you." Goten felt tears trickle down his face and he said, sobbing: "Y-you can't m-mean that T-T-Trunks-k-kun! I d-don't believe you!" Trunks crossed his arms and stepped forward, punching Goten in the face and sending him flying to the dirt. "I fucking hate you Goten," he yelled, "and I'm going to prove it!"

With that he picked Goten up and threw him through the door and into the house before walking up to him and picking him back up by the collar of his shirt. "Trunks-kun?!" Goten said, gasping for breath, "what are you doing?!" Trunks didn't respond as he punched Goten time and time again and then threw him on top of his bed which collapsed with a crash under him. Wordlessly, Trunks marched over and grabbed Goten's shirt again and tore it off, doing the same to his pants and leaving him naked on the broken bed. "Trunks-kun, why are you doing this? I love you...," Goten said, standing up and trying desperately to stop what was coming, but refusing to fight back against Trunks no matter what. Trunks continued to walk forward before taking off his pants and throwing Goten roughly down to the bed again. "This will teach you, you insolent, worthless piece of shit!" yelled Trunks, before flipping Goten over onto his hands and knees and grabbing hold of his arms. Goten had barely enough time to wonder what that band was around Trunks' arm before his head was jerked up as Trunks yanked on his hair and punched his face again. He wouldn't fight back. The boy screamed, loud enough to curdle blood, as Trunks suddenly forced himself inside him painfully. "Why...?" Goten tried to say through his tears as Trunks thrust back into him as hard as he could, and he felt himself tearing inside. Trunks still refused to answer and Goten still did not fight back. He screamed again and again as Trunks raped him and blood flowed from his mouth as he bit his lip trying to stop his cries. His mind exploded in anguish and he tried in vain to understand what was wrong with Trunks, but it no longer mattered. He screamed again as Trunks broke his arm and then thrust inside him once more before stopping. He pulled out with a sickening sound and wiped the blood and semen off himself with one of the blankets before pulling his pants on and leaving. Goten couldn't move, he was too hurt in body and mind and he just lay there, blood dripping from his mouth and ass and the tears just flowed out in a continuous stream as he whimpered in pain. He watched as Trunks walked out the door, _why...?_ he thought again shortly before falling into blackness.

Trunks looked back to confirm that Goten was indeed unconscious and then reached up to his arm where the metal device was and pressed a small button on it. The holographic generator immediately went off line and Trunks broke into a pixilated image and then disappeared, revealing Vegeta. The Saiya-jin king smiled as he thought of how wonderfully it had worked, duplicating his son's looks and voice flawlessly and fooling Goten as needed. Walking back to his spacepod he licked his lips, remembering just how good Kakarotto's boy had felt to him and how much he had loved to hurt him while getting pleasure for himself. One thing was sure, it was something Trunks would never feel again; there was just no way in hell that Goten would love him now. Without him, Trunks was sure to either kill himself or agree to marry that brainless princess he had lined up for him. Whichever way, he would have what he wanted and as the spacepod blasted up out of the sky and headed back, all Vegeta could do was smile at his own genius and perfect ways.

Well, I am sure I will have no lack of reviewers for this chapter, I am sorry about that one but I only write what I must. Anyway, if you are not somehow inclined to review, I ask that you do, I need input on this chapter more than any other.


	11. Reconciliation

Well, here we go again; another chapter. Lots of angst in the beginning, but I tried to set things right in the end of the chapter. More Lion King parallels too, so I hope you all like that because I sure do! Thanks to reviewers:

Rika/Phoenix –Yeah, Hell seems like a good place for him now. With luck, he will be there very shortly, read the chapter to find out how!

animeprincess1452 –You felt bad? I was the one who wrote the thing, I felt terrible about having that happen to Goten. And yes, it was a very long chapter, but this one is just as long because I didn't want to make a cliffhanger in the middle of it. Lucky for all of you! 'Our favorite chibi pair' sounds like a name for a cheap soap...oh well.

GOTEN2003UK –Hey, hey, hey! Calm down will ya? Vegeta is going to die, you don't need to pull some freaky thing and beam your way into the story to kill him! I have that all taken care of, and I promise you will be happy by the end of this chapter okay? Good. !!!

BlueAzul13 –Yeah, you certainly have a fine way of telling about what is going to happen here. I hope I did not disappoint then, it was very mean. Vegeta was cool, in a cold-hearted evil son-of-a-bich sort of way I guess. 'His usual evil self', yep, that's right, always evil; always ready to mess things up.

I was hoping for more reviews after such an insane chapter, but it's okay, I will live and here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 10: Reconciliation**

The stolen spacepod streaked towards a definite destination and the only person aboard was overjoyed at last. Trunks had been tinkering with the pod's communication array when he had accidentally intercepted a transmission from a faraway planet from another Saiya-jin spacepod confirming leaving it. The transmission had ended with 'Tri-Gamma 15' and a set of coordinates. Feeling sure that it had to be the place where Goten was, Trunks laughed at the thought that the single Saiya-jin in that spacepod was probably high-tailing it out of there after getting the shit kicked out of him by Goten and Goku-san. Either way, Trunks knew he was soon going to get exactly what he wanted and was happier than he had been in many long years.

Back on said planet, Vegeta powered down his spacepod's communication array and smiled at his own creativity. Knowing that his son would surely intercept the un-coded transmission he had sent, the King knew he would arrive there shortly. And he planned to be ready. He knew that after Kakarotto's brat denied his love, Trunks would have no alternative to returning home, and Vegeta planned to be right there when it happened to comfort him and insure it went perfectly. As for now, he decided to go off in search of Kakarotto himself. The baka third-class might provide some entertainment until Trunks arrived. Why, he might even decide to kill him then. Leaving the spacepod where it was, Vegeta took into the air and, lying low, headed back towards the Son home.

The moment had finally come; Trunks was so elated that he was going to see Goten he was fidgeting like hell in the pod. The planet had come into view and there was only a few minutes separating him from his lover. As Trunks prepared the pod for landing, he smiled as he wondered how long Goten would kiss him for when he arrived. He also wondered if he kept the same hairstyle as when he was a kid. _Shimatta!_ thought Trunks. _That would mean he would look almost exactly like Goku-san, man, I hope I can tell them apart. Well, I think Goten will let me know quickly; I just can't wait! _The pod landed and Trunks stepped out, looking around at the nearly lifeless landscape. "Damn," Trunks said to nobody, "it's like a fucking desert here. What a shitty place." A smile curled up as he thought: _Well, if Goten's here, it won't matter what it is like-it'll be perfect!_ Using the computer in the pod to locate life signs nearby, he found three Saiya-jins on the planet. Two were close together and one was alone. Wondering why that Saiya-jin had decided to stay, Trunks decided he would just get rid of it later, after he found Goten. He took off as fast as he could towards the two other life signs, thinking about what he would say when he at last arrived.

Goten lay in a bed, resting. He was okay now, in body at least, after his father had healed him with a senzu bean. It was one of the last ones left in the universe, but Goku was more than willing to use it to heal his son, wishing only it could heal his injured mind and spirit as well. Goten's mind was fried. All he could think of was _'why'_ and it consumed his brain. As for his usual lively spirit, it wasn't too healthy to begin with, but now it had been crushed to virtually nothing. As far as Goten knew, the only person left in the universe who loved him besides his father had raped him and then left him for dead. As Goku watched on, unsure what to say, he noticed the tears trickling continually down Goten's cheeks and dripping onto his pillow. He was sure in just a few days, his last family member would be dead, seeing as he did not look as if he would eat, and grappled with the realization that Vegeta had destroyed him and everyone he loved. It hurt like nothing else, because he had once had faith in Vegeta's good side, as well as the fact that he could never avenge the deaths of those around him. _Trunks-kun, _thought Goten weakly, _why...why...why...why...why... _A sudden knock on the door came to a complete surprise for Goku. Vegeta would have just blasted his way in, and nobody else would ever come here...unless...Trunks! Then there was still a chance! Looking back at Goten, Goku thought that he still might be saved; it would be getting him to talk to Trunks that would be the hard part. But it was worth at least a try. Gathering his courage, the Son father walked to the door and opened it.

Trunks didn't expect this, he had thought that Goten would have sensed his Ki and bowled him over with joy before he even got there. He was unprepared when Goku-san opened the door, looking like he had spent the last years in Hell and...spotted with blood from an unknown source. Trunks cleared his throat and looked at Goku, a little surprised that he was actually looking slightly down on him. "Uhh...hi Goku-san, I am so glad to see you," Trunks said, but he got no smile from Goku in response. "Come in, Trunks," Goku said slowly, "you need to talk to Goten, it's urgent." Fully worried now, Trunks jumped around Goku to see where Goten was and nearly fainted when he saw him lying in bed, looking half-dead. "Goten?!" he yelled in shock.

Goten opened his eyes a crack and, seeing it was Trunks, sat bolt upright in the bed. "You!" he said, with a tone of fury that took Trunks aback. "How dare you come back here! Why haven't you gone and dropped dead?!" Trunks' jaw fell and he said: "Goten, what's wrong? What happened to you, I-" But he was cut off as Goten flew from the bed at top speed, transformed into a SSJ and punched Trunks in the face, sending the young man hurtling into some rocks. He stood up and Goten was already there, hitting him time and time again, screaming: "How dare you come back here! After what you did to me. I loved you and just look what you did to me; I never want to see you again! You're lucky I don't want to kill you! I think I will just leave you for dead, just like you did to me!" Trunks didn't fight back, not wanting to hurt Goten in any way. With one final punch, the younger boy dropped Trunks to the ground, spitting on him and then taking a step back. "I never want to see you again!" The tears came before Goten could stop them and he restrained the urge to blast the incapacitated boy in front of him to dust, deciding instead to fly away as fast as he could.

Trunks stood up, coughing out some blood and looked up, seeing Goten take off into the sky. Gathering his own strength, he started to pursue him, but was held back by a strong arm holding his own. He allowed himself to be pulled back to the ground and turned to face Goku, tears of his own starting to well in his eyes. "What happened to Goten? Why is he so mad at me? Why did he do that, Goku? Is he sick? What's going on?!" the questions just poured from Trunks' mouth faster than he could make any sense of the occurrences himself and Goku shushed him, pulling him closer. Trunks sobbed loudly, burying his face into Goku's chest, just needing a comforting presence and not caring who it was. The scene might have been with his father instead, but Vegeta wasn't there for him, as usual. It's funny how Fate does things like that. Goku shushed him again, and ran a hand up and down Trunks' back, letting the boy cry for a while and wondering where his own son had gone off too. Presently, Trunks pulled himself away and looked at Goku, and, with a burst of effort, forced out his words. "Wh-what h-happened to him?" he asked. Goku's mouth set into a hard line and he took a long time to choose the correct words to tell Trunks the painful truth. "Trunks," he started. "I'm not going to lie to you, Goten was raped." The reality of that fact sunk into Trunks almost immediately and he clenched his fists, rage mounting. "What?!" he shouted. "I didn't do it! Who the fuck did?!" Goku crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Vegeta," he said after a pause. "I wasn't here when it happened, but I found Goten a while later and I could practically smell the yaro all over the place. I know it was him." He opened his eyes to see how Trunks was taking it in and was shocked at what he saw.

Trunks was standing, entire body tensing at once and Goku could feel how high his energy began to spike. A bolt of electricity skittered across the dirt, followed by another and accompanied by a definite crackle as a few small rocks lifted off the ground and broke into dust. "Trunks...?" Goku said uncertainly. Trunks' jaw set firmly and he clenched his fists tighter, his energy rising even more. His scream tore through the air as his eyes flashed to green and his hair rose to spike gold towards the sky. The sheer power the boy held inside became evident to Goku as he ascended to super Saiya-jin 2, electricity shooting about and gold aura blinding. The ground shook and crumbled beneath him and several mountains lifted to the sky before shattering with the force. Goku looked at Trunks in horror; his pupils had gone white, his mouth was clenched in a grimace, and his whole body was tensed to the breaking point, every muscle strained as his Ki continued to shake the world. And he was still screaming. Gathering his power, Goku went SSJ3 and pushed into Trunks' aura to knock him in the head just as hard as was necessary. With a flash, Trunks fell back to normal and collapsed to the dirt. Goku powered down as well and helped Trunks off the ground. "Gomen nasai, Trunks," he said. "I had to do it; you would have killed yourself if I hadn't." Trunks wasn't listening, his teeth were still clenched and he looked up, his eyes blue but still burning from a fire within. "I'm going to kill him..." he whispered, starting back into the sky before being reeled back in by Goku. "Trunks, you will just get yourself killed you aren't powerful enough!" Trunks turned around, fists clenched, saying: "Then teach me how to go super Saiya-jin 3." Goku frowned, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry Trunks, if it was possible I would, but only full Saiya-jin can go past level 2, and that means no matter how hard you train you will never match your father's strength," he said, bringing the news down hard onto the boy in front of him. "But that's not fair!" yelled Trunks. "There has to be a way!" Goku sighed, saying: "You have to outsmart him, but that won't be easy. His only weakness is often said to be his pride, but that only serves to make him stronger. One has to exploit his overconfidence to win." Laying a hand on Trunks' shoulder he said: "We can fight him another day, right now you need to go find Goten, before it is too late. Make him understand." Trunks nodded his head and looked up towards him, wishing he could understand his strength.

Goku pointed behind him, "Goten most likely took one of our pods...you can follow him to wherever he goes," he said. Trunks took off toward his own and then stopped, "Arigato, Goku-san." Trunks said, turning around, "I will bring Goten back, I promise." He waved and took off, seconds later Goku watched as the pod streaked off into the sky and towards the stars. He clenched his fists and let his breath escape, concentrating his mind as much as possible in anticipation. "Vegeta," he said suddenly, "you can come out now." There was a pause and then Vegeta stepped out from behind some nearby rocks walking calmly to Goku. "I knew you knew I was there Kakarotto," Vegeta said, arms folded defiantly. "I was planning to be the one to comfort Trunks, but the end result is as much the same. I plan to finish ending your worthless bloodline today, starting with you." Goku scowled, staring down the King, "Cut the bullshit Vegeta, I know why you are here, besides ruining the life of your son and raping mine!" he yelled. "Fine then, we can just get started right away if you prefer!" Vegeta yelled back, stepping instantly to level three with a shout. Goku smiled and then did the same, shaking the planet with his own Ki added to Vegeta's.

With a yell, the two remaining Saiya-jin warriors blasted towards each other and began their fight. This was nothing like their other fights, defined, calculated, and perfectly coordinated; this fight was a bash fest. The ground cracked and whole mountains were disintegrated as they fought on, punches and kicks as well as massive waves of energy breaking rock, vaporizing air and causing massive injury. Goku struck Vegeta in the chest, breaking several ribs and the King didn't even feel it as he swung back to crack Goku's jaw in two places. The ground cratered as Vegeta hit it then rolled out of the way to avoid Goku's foot and sending out a blast in retaliation. There was another explosion and Vegeta dodged out of the way of a weak Kamehameha only to have his long hair singed before sending out a Final Flash which was blocked into the distance where a flash of light and a mushroom cloud rose. Vegeta streaked back, forming a sword of Ki and slashing at Goku, who avoided the attack and formed one of his own. They fought briefly with them like lightsaber combatants at fantastic speed, lightning cracking through the sky and rocks melting around them. Goku finally broke through and sliced Vegeta's chest open, splitting the armor and drawing blood. Vegeta recovered quickly enough to lay open Goku's shoulder and the two fought on, landing on a mountaintop to continue. In a brief stroke of luck, Vegeta gained the upper hand but was then caught in a headlock from behind. Vegeta decided to end it and bit deep into Goku's arm, tasting the blood of his arch-rival as it flowed out of the wound. Goku screamed and let go, allowing Vegeta to slip away and he sent a knee into Goku's crotch before spinning around and elbowing him in the back of the head. Goku tried to recover and was caught in a massive beam of energy, spinning into the dirt and bashed quickly once again before he knew what was happening. Another blast sent his vision spinning and Goku lost the transformation, powering back down to normal and flying toward the cliff, just managing to hold onto the edge.

Feeling confidant that he had won, Vegeta powered back down, his long golden hair disappearing to reveal his normal black flame. He walked over and kneeled down at the edge of the cliff, smirking at his enemy and wiping blood from his face. Goku was so weak, that last blast had drained him and he wasn't even able to use his Ki to fly up onto safe ground; the only thing holding him up where his hands. He tried to get a grip with his feet but found no footing and his eyes widened in fear as Vegeta's fingers tore into the back of his hands. "This would be your end Kakarotto," Vegeta said, smiling through blood-stained teeth, "I never lose, never. I am the crowned leader of Vegeta-sei and that makes me the best; this battle proves it!" Goku looked on and his own smile formed, "You can kill me, Vegeta, but you can never destroy what I am. Someday your own time will come and you will be powerless to stop it," he said. "Long live the King...," he hissed, and Vegeta released him with a start and sent him falling to the ground. Goku screamed as he fell, unable to stop himself, and the last thing he saw was the cold dirt one-thousand feet below as it rushed up towards him.

Both Trunks and Goten felt that. They both looked up from the controls in their spacepods as they felt Goku's life-force leave. Trunks wasn't quite sure what had happened, and wasn't even positive that it had been Goku, but Goten knew. He immediately let out a cry and reversed course, heading in exactly the opposite direction. Trunks' pod streaked right past his, missing each other by mere feet and Trunks cursed himself as he set the controls to follow. Goten might have gotten him by surprise by that last one, but at best Trunks reasoned that he would get back to Tri-Gamma 15 only about twenty minutes before him. He couldn't possibly get in too much trouble before then. Could he? Trunks set the thing to go even faster, not wanting to take that chance.

Goten didn't wait for his pod to hit the ground, he simply blasted his way out as soon as it entered the atmosphere and flew over to the battle field. He looked at the landscape, cratered and burnt, and wondered about the awesome powers that had done such damage. He landed on the ground and started to look around, searching for answers, when something caught the corner of his eye. Spinning around, Goten took in Vegeta, who stood just a few feet away, grinning in victory. "Vegeta," Goten said, dropping quickly into his stance. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta started laughing, "You fool, you don't stand a chance against me. If you beg, I might spare your life. Seeing as you are the last of your family, there may be grounds to keep you alive as a loyal servant; what do you say to that?" Goten clenched his fists, "I'll never serve you, not after what you did!" he shouted. "You made Trunks do that to me, didn't you?" Vegeta smiled, saying: "I suppose you could say that. Well, then let's end this right now!" He watched as Goten powered up to super Saiya-jin and flew towards him, already knowing this fight would not be long at all.

Trunks couldn't believe his horrible luck, the spacepod had chosen now to have a complete engine failure and by the time he got it running again he could feel Goten's and his father's Ki rise. The scale was hopelessly weighted in the wrong direction and Trunks knew that it would be over soon, he just wished Vegeta would kill him too when he arrived. Shutting his senses off to avoid feeling out the fight, he let the pod just keep flying and moved on with a heavy heart.

There was no mistake, something was wrong with this whole situation. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo-all had been killed. There was no stopping this-this-this whatever it was and all Goten could do was run from it. He felt the irony of his situation; when he ran he got nowhere at all, he just stayed in place, but when he stopped moving, he went backward. It was like Alice in Wonderland, running from the Red Queen but getting nowhere. There was no escape and it infuriated him so much he transformed and then stepped up to level 2 with a flash as the electricity crackled around him. The youngest Son jumped in the air and took to the sky, using all his Ki energy just to fly as fast as he possibly could, but it was still no use. It had him. Goten was violently thrown to the dirt with such a force that he could not sustain the transformation and he powered down, his hair falling and darkening to black. He looked up weakly, the evil creature was sheathed in darkness and Goten could just fathom long golden hair past the figure's knees and an evil smirk along with it. He was about to be killed and he knew it, just where the hell was Trunks?! Trunks. His best friend had left him alone and he was going to die, maybe-NO! Trunks couldn't have already been killed by this maniac. Could he? It was obvious the intention of whoever was doing this, he would have killed Trunks; he would stop at nothing, even if that meant killing his only son!

Goten was thrown again, hitting the dirt and rolling to the edge of a steep cliff, barely mustering the strength to hold on. The dream had always ended at this point, but Goten knew he was to die now, it was just the way life treated him he guessed.

Vegeta. He knew it; somehow he had always known it.

Vegeta had ruined his life; Vegeta had killed his father; Vegeta had destroyed the Earth.

Vegeta had raped him.

But there was nothing he could do now; there was no way he could win and all he had learned from his father about finding weaknesses proved useless as the King had no chinks in his impenetrable armor. A lightning bolt suddenly struck the ground, setting the sparse dead vegetation afire which blazed around the cliff and below his feet. He was done for. Vegeta walked up and kneeled down to face Goten, who looked up in helpless fear. "Now where have I seen this before?" he said. "Oh yes...I remember. That is just the way your father looked before I killed him!" In all his life, Vegeta had always played his cards right and had never made a mistake since Cell, there was no way he could lose. One word ran through Goten's mind. The one word his father had taught him about Vegeta.

Overconfidence.

Vegeta knew he would win, he knew the fight was over and he powered down back to normal to finish the job.

That was it.

Goten saw it immediately and took advantage. Tapping into his last, greatest well of power, he stepped right back to SSJ2 and jumped out of the way before Vegeta knew what happened. With a shout he landed behind Vegeta and turned quickly and with a final shout charged a Kamehameha wave and shot it towards the King, who took it full in the chest and went flying towards the edge. The look of shock on his face was obvious as he fell to the ground below, towards the rocks and the flames. Toward his death. Goten watched as his last enemy hurtled to his doom and powered down.

He collapsed on the ground, drained, and looked around him. The slow patter of raindrops brought him to his senses and he looked around to see the fire get extinguished slowly by the sudden downpour and he let out a sigh. It was over. He looked at the scene and tried to remember the last time it ha rained on this planet, he didn't think it ever had before. But it didn't matter, he loved the rain. He closed his eyes and felt something, and turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows of the mountainside. He didn't need to look closely to see who it was. In an instant, all hate evaporated and the pain lifted from the two teens as they approached each other slowly.

Goten tried to form words as the tears came down, tried to tell Trunks that he was sorry and that he knew that it wasn't him who hurt him. Trunks came close, tears of his own running down his face and stared into Goten's eyes, those same loving eyes that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Trunks had always thought he had the most interesting eyes, black and depthless but at the same time shining with life deep inside. Goten was also always strongly enthralled with the other boy's eyes; he saw they matched the sky for both color and intrigue and were also shiny with a strength from within. It was that shine that told him that this was the real Trunks, his friend, his lover, and nothing else mattered except that. Their hands met, and they touched bodies again, holding each other like they would never get another chance and they looked up again into each other's eyes. Trunks reached down into his torn Gi shirt and took off the chain with attached silver and held it up as Goten did the same. They each took their respective halves and brought them together slowly, joining the two pieces together on the jagged crack where they were once broken. The rain continued to fall, and the water ran down their bodies as they looked at the two halves of the silver amulet, fitting together to signify their own coming together again. "See, I told you that these would help," Trunks said softly. "Yeah," said Goten. "It worked."

The two pieces of metal went back around their necks and all broke loose as the two boys came together again and kissed. Deeply and passionately, they kissed. Kissed like they never wanted to stop being together for the rest of eternity. The wait was over and they were finally back together. They gripped each other tight and swore over their link to never again let go and to never again forget as they stood silently the ground, leaving the bodies of their dead Saiya-jin fathers where they lay. There wasn't much left to do now, their old lives had ceased and now left only them to live out the new lives they had made. Trunks and Goten stood side-by-side on the edge of the cliff for a short time, taking in the moment as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared. Smiling at each other for the first time in a long time, they took off toward the only home left. The setting sun cast a brilliant glow over the empty planet, and the only life left on it flew on in tandem toward the horizon, to face destiny together.

Well, that's it then. That would be the more-or-less official end to the story, but hang on, I still have a few slightly loose ends to tie up and I never have a story with a prologue that does not also have an epilogue. So, I am open to any last minute suggestions to what you, the fans, want to happen in the end of the story to add to the few things I want to happen as well. So, all of you must review and make me very happy so I can bring this story to an appropriate close. Thank you.


	12. Epilogue

One more time for this one folks, some people to thank for reviewing:

animeprincess1452 –Well, I am glad you liked the ending and I am also sorry that the beginning was bad with Goten going all crazy and stuff. But in the end they are together and that is really all that matters.

BlueAzul13 –Oh yeah, I try to make it cute whenever I can and so that is what I did. And it's good that they are together but it's a bit sad that all the nice people died. And here is the next chapter!

GOTEN2003UK –Of course I think everyone is glad that Vegeta is dead, SOB or not he got in the way of everything. Yes, you can still call them 'Chibis' if you want and I hope this ending is good for you.

Rika/Phoenix –'Tis okay, I really didn't need too many suggestions and I found stuff to put in there out of my own twisted head. If you thought that ending was sweet, wait until you read this one! !!!

Candy the Duck –It was a shame that Goku had to die, but that is just the way things worked, after all, I did base some parts off of The Lion King, which is one of the best movies of all time and everyone should watch it again.

****

**  
Epilogue: Forever and For Always**

The last remnants of the sunset faded and the first stars twinkled in the sky over Earth. The lights in the streets blinked to life, triggered by their attached photoreceptors, and activity in the cities slowed. A few people wandered around underneath the light of the full moon, but most others were already at home, preparing for the celebrations that would start taking place in about 24 hours.

While off in the mountains, on the edge of a clear, blue lake, far away from any noise and commotion that urban life came with, a small house stood alone. The soft sounds of the forest animals were the only thing that dared disturb the peace in the serene area and calm reigned over all. Inside, a blaze crackled in the fireplace and reflected in the black eyes of a young Saiya-jin boy as he turned the logs over with his limited control of telekinesis. Satisfied with the arrangement, he sat up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to his father, who pulled him close. "Don't you think you should be getting to bed soon, Truten?" said Goten softly. The boy yawned and wrapped his tail around Goten's leg, "Nah," he said, "I wanna wait for 'Tousan so I can tell him good night." Goten smiled and ran his hand down his son's back, saying: "Okay then, but why don't you go brush your teeth before he gets here?" Agreeing quickly, the boy jumped off the couch and half-ran to the bathroom, leaving Goten alone with his thoughts.

He always wondered how and why things went the way they did sometimes; almost as if Fate really did have everything planned out in the end.

It hadn't taken long after they were reunited when Trunks and Goten had decided to try and set things right. A simple wish to Porunga on New Namek had restored the Earth and all its inhabitants killed so long ago, and they had both decided to use their second wish to wipe the memory of the Saiya-jin from the humans' minds. That left them living their entire lives alone and after that second wish, not even their own mothers would know who they were. It had been a hard decision, but both of them had decided it was the best option given the circumstances. But the one thing they hadn't both come to a consensus about right away had been Truten...

It was so ironic how it happened that it still made Goten smile when he thought of it. Thinking that the old adage 'live and let live' would prove destructive in the case of New Vegeta-sei, the two boys had decided to get rid of it. Unfortunately their wishes had already been made and it would be a long time before they could make another one; that might prove too long. Goten hadn't been happy about the whole idea in the first place; destroying the entire planet and all the Saiya-jin on it seemed like nothing but mass-murder, but Trunks held firm. "It wasn't supposed to be," Trunks had said. "But what about all the children?" Goten had countered. Trunks had gone on to explain to Goten that all full Saiya-jin were born to kill and destroy and nothing, nothing would ever change that. So, with a heavy heart, full of guilt, the boys destroyed planet Vegeta-sei and all on it were vaporized, erasing all remnants of the once-mighty warrior race save for the two of them. But something had happened that they would never quite understand themselves and it changed their lives, ultimately for the better. A split second before the explosion, a single spacepod shot off the planet, headed for an unknown destination, having taken off at the perfect moment. Trunks spotted the craft as it streaked past and, taking chase in their own spacecraft, they had caught up to it and reeled it into the cargo bay with intention to kill whoever was inside. When the pod's door opened, they were greeted, not by a raging Saiya-jin killer, but a newborn baby boy, crying and with tail dancing like mad. It wasn't easy, but Goten had finally convinced his lover that killing the boy was not an option and they had taken him back to Earth.

That was over five years ago, and since then, that baby had grown into a healthy and happy little boy with spiky hair and onyx eyes and a tail. Trunks had to admit that he had been wrong; their adopted son, affectionately named Truten, had broken the typical mold by being the only full Saiya-jin besides Goku to ever have a pure heart. Except he hadn't hit his head...Trunks and Goten made sure to keep him out of danger at all times. It had been a very enjoyable last few years, and for sure there would be many such years to come, living together with their son and just having fun all the time. What more could any person ask for but a home and a family and a wonderful life?

Goten suddenly flinched when he felt something brushing his leg and was jarred out of his musings. He looked down to a pair of sad, puppy-dog eyes, literally. He allowed the small dog to lick his hand for a few moments before directing her to the bed in the corner with a push and a soft: 'Sarah'. The miniature Dachshund let out a whine, but then walked to her bed and snuggled in between the blankets and quietly went to sleep. Goten looked back at the fire for a moment, wondering when Trunks would get back home, when he heard the front door opening.

He was at the door in a flash to greet his lilac-haired angel, and captured a short kiss before he could even set down his stuff. "I missed you Trunks-kun," Goten whined. "Where you been for so long?" Trunks kissed gently at Goten's neck, "Oh, just picking up some last-minute supplies for the feast tomorrow," he said in an offhand way. Goten smiled and said: "Oh, I didn't know we were having a feast." Trunks' smile grew and he reached around to hold Goten, saying: "Anything for Chibi." They gathered up the stuff and put it away and were just finishing when Truten came into the kitchen. "Hi 'Tousan," he said, running up to jump into Trunks' arms in excitement. "Hi," Trunks said, squeezing his son tight, "how you been?" Truten launched into a rapid-fire bunch of misconnected sentences describing what he had been doing in the last few hours and Trunks listened intently while Goten watched on, smiling.

A few minutes later, Truten lie in bed, listening as Trunks read a story to him before he went to sleep. "And then," Trunks continued, "the two Kings settled down to raise their own family and lived on in peace and happiness for the rest of their lives. The End." Truten smiled broadly and reached up to kiss Goten and then Trunks as they said their goodnights and he went to sleep. Trunks set the old, faded copy of 'Beauty and The Beast' down on the bookshelf and walked out as Goten turned off the light. They were barely out into the hallway when Goten spoke up: "You made that whole story up; didn't you?" Trunks looked innocent and said: "You mean that story about the two friends who grew up together and were separated by the evil King and then found each other and lived happily-ever-after with their son? Yeah, I made it up..." Goten elbowed Trunks playfully in the ribs and grinned. "I am so sure, that kind of stuff only happens in Fairy Tales!" Trunks leaned over and caught him in an embrace, speaking softly, "Don't I know." He pulled Goten into the kitchen and reached into a plastic bag, bringing out a 20-pack of bottle rockets and smirking. Goten sighed and said: "Trunks-kun, New Years Eve isn't until tomorrow!" Trunks didn't let him argue and instead just dragged him out into the backyard, "Yeah," he said, "but it's been so long since I played with these things."

They went outside, feeling the chill of the wet grass on their bare feet and held hands as they shot a few rockets up into the sky. As another one shot up into the air and went off with a small bang, Goten broke the silence. "I took Truten to the park today," he said, to which Trunks gave him a strange look. "Would you believe it, he went for a swim in the pool and there was another boy, about a year older than him there, too. They were playing around and having fun in no time. Friends that fast, it was like looking in a time portal." Trunks laughed, "Heh, heh. I hope you didn't let them sneak into a bathroom while you weren't looking, Chibi," he said, giving a wink. "Nah," Goten said, "I am pretty sure that they are just friends." Trunks let the last rocket go and smiled, saying: "That's a relief, ne? Well, I think we should go to bed ourselves." Goten reached an arm around Trunks' middle, "I like that idea," he said, leading Trunks back into the house.

Goten threw Trunks onto the bed, already breathing hard and he took control. Trunks offered no resistance, submitting himself completely as Goten pinned down his arms and kissed him deeply. He opened his lips and Goten fell on top of him, letting go of Trunks' wrists to run them over his chest as he pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth. The kiss ended with both gasping for breath and they tore off their clothes as fast as they could, falling into bed naked and holding onto each other. Trunks knew exactly what he wanted and he begged Goten to please him, to which the younger man responded by kissing Trunks all over, teasing him instead. Goten then threw off the covers and pulled Trunks to a sitting position, kissing him again as their tails began to intertwine and both smiled in the moonlight streaming through the open window. Trunks settled back down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and spreading his legs, once again pleading with his lover for pleasure through their link and Goten was more than happy to gratify him. He positioned himself comfortably and slid inside Trunks in a second, savoring the sensations and listening to the soft moans. Goten reached his hands around Trunks' back with one hand and stroked his erection with the other, feeling Trunks starting to get a little bit tighter as he began his in and out motions. Trunks leaned back and let Goten have his way, closing his eyes and moaning louder as Goten hit just the right spot over and over and the pleasure coursed rapidly through him. Goten thrust in harder as his hand moved quicker and dripped wet from Trunks' pre-come and leaked out a few moans of his own. His own pleasure welled up inside his body and he felt himself moving faster and uncontrollably as he approached climax. Trunks let out another moan and reached orgasm, squirting all over himself and Goten, and the spasming muscles around him sent Goten over the edge as well and he released inside him. They both moaned out load and shut their eyes as wave after wave of pleasure ran through their bodies and they knew nothing but bliss. Their climax seemed to last forever and it all just felt so good, like going to heaven and coming back alive. When it finally ended, they just collapsed onto the bed and kept their eyes closed for a while.

Eventually, Trunks opened his eyes and pulled the blankets back over them, feeling the chill of the open air and cuddled closer to his love. Goten reached out a hand to stroke Trunks' hair, running his fingers through the soft strands and letting Trunks lay his head on his shoulder. The only sound was silence and the purring from both as they cuddled closer and ran their hands all over each other, coiling their tails together again and feeling sleep pull at them. There was no place they would rather be and they felt only the warmth of each other's bodies and the protective hold of each other's arms. They closed their eyes, letting out a sigh of contentment in unison, thinking of little except of how good it all felt and wanting it for the rest of time. "I love you so much, Chibi," Trunks said softly. "I love you too, Trunks-kun," said Goten. They smiled and kissed softly one last time for the night before falling asleep. _Forever and for always, _Trunks thought as Goten responded, _and all my love from me to you. _

The moonlight continued to shine through the window as they slept on, dreaming of all the good times in the past and of those yet to come. After all they went through they deserved every minute of it, and they planned to live as full a life as they could. Trunks and Goten, together with their son, could do anything and everything that they possibly wanted. But all they really wanted was what they already had: a place to call home-free from fear and want, a loving child-to raise and to watch over, and each other-to hold and comfort every day. Through it all, the one thing they would never run out of was also the one thing they could never have too much of, true love.

**The End !!!**

I have had such a wonderful time writing this story and, like so many of my other stories, it turned out longer and more complicated than I ever thought possible. Throughout it all, while I have found my way to writing this rather easy, I would be a fool to try and say that all you readers, especially those who reviewed, did not play a part in inspiring me to press on and finish. Now I am just one review short of an even 50, and through I know it is just a number, I am still grateful for it. I have tried to make this story exactly as I wanted it to be, but still keeping it interesting and engaging for the benefit of the readers and also trying not to lose anyone along the way. From writing this, I have learned a lot about writing and my own personal style, and it has been so fun that I couldn't let you go without a big thank you. So thank you; and even more so to all my loyal reviewers over the course of the story: 

animeprincess1452

GOTEN2003UK

Candy the Duck

BlueAzul13

Rika/Phoenix

Quoth Aurora

Munka-JGSPTV

LittleDarkOne

Foxxy Jones

Thank you all; until next time.


End file.
